Girls vs Boys
by PerfectFaliure
Summary: Kagome is the president of the Alpha Rho Omega Sorority that is based off campus for Shikon University. Inuyasha is president of the Delta Psi Fraternity across the street from the sorority. It s a mix bound for hilarious disaster. InuXKags MirXSang AyameXKou RinXSess (First Inu fic)
1. Chapter 1

**It`s`s the first day of University**.Kagome thinks to herself as she settles into her dorm, trying very hard not to squeal with excitement. She had dreamed of attending Shikon University since her seventh middle school year; and she was finally in. Finally, she was student at her dream school, with Sango, Rin, and Ayame -her three crazy yet loving best friends- by her side. "Kagome," Her attention is torn away from her IPad, as she stares at the door. "May I come in?" She blinks at the door before her mind registers the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, come in." She sits up on her bed, as she pulls her hair up into a pony tail that trails down her back, looking up from her spot, she squeal at the sight of Rin, and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. "Rin, can you believe we`re here?" She asks, smiling at Rin with tears in her eyes. Rin smiles back, and giggles. "I mean it`s like just yesterday we were a few brats dreaming about coming here and now look at us." She points around her room.

"Not only that," Rin says, still grinning at her friend, "You`re president of the sorority and Sango is vice- president." She reminds, and Kagome jumps around her room in glee. "Settle down now, Kagome." Rin chuckles, but soon joins the euphoric nineteen year old in her gleeful rampage. "We should calm down, you know before we jump right down into the kitchen." Rin says, as she flops down on Kagome`s bed. Kagome however, does not seem to hear or notice her and continues her little dance of victory, it didn't take long for Sango to burst into her room, clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt, baring the letters APO (Standing for Alpha Rho Omega) in white bold text across the chest area.

"Hey! What`s all the ruckus?" Sango scolds, though she`s joking. Her eyes are gleaming with curiosity and she struggles to keep the sly smirk that wanted to creep up onto her features down. "Is there a party, this vice-president doesn't know of?" She says, as she herself begins to dance around the room. Rin rolls her eyes at the two, smiling at their childish behavior. Suddenly she stops, and turns to the door, where Ayame was standing, with her beaten iPhone taking a video to post to Instagram. "Ayame!" She screeches and lunges at her, Ayame laughs, as she`s tackled onto the floor, holding her phone tightly in her hand. "Don`t post that anywhere!" Sango orders, giggling as she tries to snatch the phone out of her hand.

"Meat pile!" Kagome exclaims, as she stops dancing the around the room, and jumps on Sango`s back. Sango squeals in pain, but doesn't make a move to get her off.

"Ow! Hey, I`m human you know! I`m not Ayame!" Sango grumbles under Kagome, as she feels some extra pressure, and Rin`s giggles come shortly after. "Rin...I...can`t...breathe." Sango gasps, as Ayame weakly raised a hand, she herself gasping for a bit of oxygen.

"I- I second that," she says, using a bit of her strength to push the three humans off of her. She then gets up, and helps each of them up. "Lay off the chips guys, you`re getting pretty chubby." The three girls snort at her and huff, crossing heir arms. Ayame rolls her eyes, as she glances out of Kagome`s window. "Oh a frat is moving in as our front neighbors." She mutters, and then her green eyes grow wide. "A frat as neighbors?!" She screams, catching the attention of Kagome, Sango and Rin. Quickly the three girls run over to Ayame and stare out the window. They exchange worried glances before running out of Kagome`s room.

"A frat?" Kagome yells, catching the attention of a group of seventeen girls that were talking among themselves, at the sound of the word 'frat' they quicly disband and follow after the four friends. "What the hell! Myoga said that we would be the only sorority around here!" Kagome screams, running out the front door. The seventeen or so girls, had now become twenty-four. Standing on the front porch, Kagome crosses her arms as she stress across the street at the frat, just in time to see the president ordering around a couple of boys. He was tall, was long silver hair that glistened in the harsh Californian sun, his eyes were a strange color -she could see it from her spot on the porch- A vibrant yellow. Gold or amber perhaps? Her eyes went down to his mouth, as he laughed loudly, long fangs catching the light of the sun. The dog ears that perches atop his head were twitching slightly and Kagome found herself -and many of the girls surrounding her- with a strong urge to touch them.

"He`s hot!" One girl whispers.

"I call dibs!" Another remarks.

"Who the hell is he?" One asks.

"Inuyasha!" An annoying voice breaks through the crowd as a petite girl runs through the crowd across the street, she had a striking resemblance to Kagome. But their personalities were nothing alike, she tackles the half- demon, and he wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her into a deep kiss. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the sight, but instead laughs as the sorority girls curse loudly and sulk, retreating back into the large mansion that housed them.

"So he`s the infamous Inuyasha Takahashi. President of the Delta Psi fraternity." Kagome, Sango and Ayame, turn to look at Rin. "His girlfriend is Kikyou Taisho. She`s the one that ran at him." They nod at Rin`s words.

"Wait, hold it." Sango says, "how do you know all this." She questions, keeping an eye on the frat boys. She watches as a boy with a purple tank top, and black jeans takes a box out of the truck and walks into the house with it. He says something, and earns a glare from Inuyasha, along with a punch to the stomach. "Who`s he? The guy with purple shirt?"

"I have a friend in that frat, oh and that`s Miroku, he`s the vice president, and the most lecherous of the twenty four." Rin watches as a man with almost the same features as Inuyasha walks up to Inuyasha, nods at him, and walks off into the house, a suit case in hand. "That was Sesshomaru, past president and half-brother to Inuyasha." Rin informs, trying to fight a blush of her face. She covers her cheeks with her hair, and glues her eyes to the porch.

"Half-brother?" Kagome asks, finally looking away from the group of attractive males. "They look almost exactly the same, except Sesshomaru has markings on his wrists, cheeks, and forehead." Her eyebrows knit together in thought. What could be the difference -besides the markings and ears, of course-.

"Mothers. They have different moms, Sesshomaru is a full demon, while Inuyasha is a half-demon. His mom is human." Rin answers, Ayame however, didn`t hear. She was too busy watching a tan man climb out of the passengers seat of the truck. His long hair was held back in a sleek pony tail and his blue eyes glistened as he yelled 'hey mutt-face!" to his leader. "That`s Kouga, despite he and Inuyasha fighting almost all the time, they have a bond. Nothing like Inuyasha and Miroku of course, those two are like brothers. But something close."

Kagome`s eyes go slightly wide, as Inuyasha finally looks away from Kikyou, and locks his eyes on her own. He smirks, a fang showing slightly as he slides his tongue over his teeth, his ears twitch and his amber eyes seem to gleam with an evil kind of mischief. It sends shivers up her spine. Just the sight of him is enough to send shivers down her spine. He turns, a hand still on Kikyou`s hip and stares at her over his shoulder, squinting before turning. "Something wrong, Yash?" Kikyou asks loudly, loud enough for the girls to hear. Sango growls lowly beside Kagome. Inuyasha blinks, and looks down with a smirk.

"No, nothing babe." He gives one final look at the four girls standing across the street, before walking into the fraternity house, slamming the door shut behind him and his temporary lover. Kagome huffs, and stalks inside with Sango, Rin and Ayame trailing behind. She ignores the other twenty girls who try to talk to her and stalks into her room, and dumps her body onto the bed.

"Did you see the way she was dressed?" Sango gasps, sitting next to her on the bed. "That skirt probably belonged to her little sister or something it was super fucking small!" She continues, putting her hair up into a bun. Rin and Ayame nod their heads. Kagome scoffs. "Something tells me you like him, Kags." Sango says with a wary glare. Kagome laughs bitterly.

"Me? And that- that- that snobby lil prick? `Course not! He`s a pig!" Kagome exclaims, crossing her arms. The girls raise their eyebrows at her. "What?!"

"Kagome," Ayame says, sighing, "all you know is his name. And what he looks like of course." She then turns to Rin, "What is he studying." Rin lights up at the question. "I`m curious about Miroku and Kouga`s study as well, oh and his brother." Ayame adds.

"Yeah me to." Sango says, nudging Kagome. Kagome sits up, her back on the pillows as she takes out her MacBook from under a pillow. "What are you doing?" She asks, Kagome looks up briefly, before glaring at the screen again.

"Checking my classes, lectures start tomorrow, you know." She says, quietly, finally back to her old self.

"Lets see," Rin taps her chin with an orange fingernail, "I don`t know about what they`re studying. I wish I could help you with that. Although I could call Bankotsu now and-"

"Rin, don't bother." She`s cut off by Kagome, who was pointing a finger at the screen. "Inuyasha will be in my classes; he`s studying Astrophysics." They`re jaws almost drop to the floor when she spoke. Like Bees to honey they swarm over to her laptop, observing his Facebook page. "I thought he would be a DJ or something." Kagome murmurs. Pushing Ayame`s hair out of the way to be able to look at her screen.

"Send him a friend request!" Ayame chirps, squealin in her spot, "He can help you with homework and stuff." She says, as if sending him a friend request was the easiest thing to do.

_Oh how she wished. _

"`Yame! It`s not that simple!" Kagome growls, but her protest is quickly shot down when Rin`s small hand reaches out to the track pad and she clicks on the friend request button.

_**Friend request sent! **_

"Rin!" Sango yells, her brown eyes wide, as Kagome glares up at her. "What have you done?" She gasps, staring at the screen, then she turns to Kagome. "Wait, I thought you were looking at your lectures."

"I lied." Kagome replies bluntly, and stares at the screen with Ayame, chewing on her thumbs finger nail. "Rin, why the hell did you do that? Just because I was on his page doesn`t mean I wanted to be friends with him!" Kagome exclaims, though her voice holds an errie calmness. Rin gasps, and covers her mouth with her hand.

"I`m sorry." She whispers, "I`m sorry, I`m sorry."

"It`s fine., Rin." Ayame says, hugging her, she looks down at the petite girl, and smiles. "Really it is."

**_Inuyasha Takahashi has accepted your friend request!_**

"He`s WHAT?!" Kagome practically yells, staring at the screen as if it`d come to life. "No this can`t be happening."

"Stop making a big deal out of this Kagome, he just accepted your friend request." Sango says, nonchalantly. "He probably wants to get to get to know you..."  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<p>

**_He`ll get to know me alright! If that party doesn't stop I`m calling the authorities!_ **Kagome stared up at the at her ceiling as her alarm clock slowly bounced up and down on the night stand, until finally it crashed onto the floor. Seeing as she had had enough, she takes her phone from the nightstand and opens up the Facebook app. "You better be online, Takahashi." She mutters, and sighs in relief when he is. Quickly she taps on his name, and angrily taps out a message.

**Can you bring the noise level DOWN?! Some of us are actually wanting to SLEEP before lectures tomorrow! **

Three minutes later she gets a reply.

**_No can do babe ;) you didn`t say the magic word._ **

Kagome rolls her eyes, and responds quickly.

**Please?**

She gets a reply a few minutes later, what was he doing anyway? Ah, getting drunk and high of course.

**_I`ll see what I can do, just don't call the police._ **

He was defiantly doing something illegal.

**You`ve got ten minutes, Inuyasha. Ten. Minutes. If by then you don`t either shut down the party and bring Kikyou back, or turn down the noise, I`m calling the police. Got it? **

He seemed to have taken the threat to heart, for five minutes later, the party wasn`t going on anymore. Smirking she crawls on her bed to stare out of the window. She watches as Inuyasha walks out of the house, dragging a drunk Kikyou out with him. Within seconds, Kagome pounced out of bed, and flew down the stairs, and opened the door just as he`s about to knock. "That was quick, Wench." He sneers, shoving Kikyou into her arms. Kikyou groans, and mutters something about wanting more vodka, before she stumbles, and crashes onto the couch. "There, can I go now?" Inuyasha grumbles, glaring at Kagome.

"Uh, no actually." His eyes go wide for a moment, but he quickly recovers, and takes in the sight before him. Kagome was dressed in a pair of booty shorts and a loose white shirt, that was at least five sizes too big.

"Nice rack." He smirks, Kagome gasps, and punches him square in the jaw. He stumbles back a bit, and touches his wound gingerly. "You`ve got guts bitch."

"And you`re a pig!" With that she slams the door in his face, she turns around, blushing and stares down at her chest, sure enough she was wearing a see through shirt. Groaning she looks over at Kikyou, who was groaning in her place on the couch. "Bitch. She murmurs, chuckling as she heads up the stairs quietly. Her phone vibrates in her hand, with a FaceBook message from the man himself.

**I`ll deal with you; tomorrow... **

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic on , it`s also my first Inuyasha fic. I hope you guys will enjoy this book as much as I`ll enjoy writing it! Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome would have enjoyed her astronomy class, if it wasn`t for a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed, fang-baring demon sitting next to her, chewing loudly on his gum as he sloppily takes notes on what was shone on the projection screen. So far they hadn`t talked; as if they had silently agreed with one another to distance themselves. But they were failing at the current moment, seeing as they were forced to sit side by side in the lecture hall. Sighing a bit, Kagome glances in his direction as he stops writing abruptly, shakes his pen, and continues writing. His ears flatten slightly at the soundness of the professor`s voice. **Of course, **Kagome thinks as she writes in her notebook, **he`s a dog demon; dogs have sensitive ears, the loudspeakers must be irritating him. **She was quite proud of herself for being able to piece together such a simple equation. His loud chewing, turns into fuming, as he shifts uncomfortably in his spot, and leans away from Kagome slightly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She grumbles, and Inuyasha scoffs at her words.

'I don`t know what`s worse," he starts rudely, "the fact that I`m sitting next to the wench that ruined my party last night, the fact that I`m University, or the fact that I`m studying the same shit as you." Inuyasha snarls in disgust, as Kagome raises an eyebrow at him, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh yeah? I don`t recall you saying the same thing last night when you saw me in that see through shirt." Kagome comments, poking some fun at the demon. He freezes, his eyes go wide -he swears it`s like the billionth time they have since last night- and begins to growl loudly, making the professor stop his lecture abruptly and stare at the pair, before returning to his lecture. "And if anyone should be apologizing, it`s you." She adds, just to rub a little salt on the wound. Inuyasha turns in his spot, gaping at her.

"Apolo-what? No! I ani`t apologizing for nothin`! You should be apologizing to me!" His voice went up several octaves, gaining a glare from almost every person in that lecture hall for disrupting their peaceful lesson. "Feh! None of you even like this class, so quit the glaring`!" Inuyasha hollers, calmly gathering his hair up into a semi-high pony tail. Kagome gets up from her seat, and out stretches a hand, about to slap him silly when the professor yells at the top of his lungs.

"Higarashi! Takahashi! Since you both seem to be enjoying disrupting the peace, why don`t you leave, and go outside, where you can yell as much as you want!" Inuyasha winces, and howls loudly as his ears ring and ache, sending him one last glare, Inuyasha gets up and doesn`t so much as give him one last deadly glare before he stalks out of his row, towards the doors. Everyone is silent as they wait for Kagome to leave as well. "Higarashi?" The professor implies, Kagome huffs, gathers her things, mutters a small apology and stomps out t the whistles of various students. Rolling her eyes, she pushes through the heavy doors and looks to her left, only to find a fuming Inuyasha banging his head against the wall. Kagome smirks at the sight.

"Well, that`s not a very smart thing to do for someone studying Astrophysics." Kagome says, leaning against the wall opposite her enemy, "You aid you`d deal with me today. I haven`t been splashed with paint or water yet." Inuyasha growls at her.

"Shut up bitch, and payback`ll come soon, ya wench." He grumbles, earning a deadly glare from Kagome. She once again raises an eyebrow at him. Why did he like to insult her so much? Sure, she might have forced him to stop his party last night, but she also gave him the option to turn the noise level down. He could have peacefully gone with the latter.

"Listen! I don`t care if you`re mad at me for apparently `ruining your night` yesterday! I gave you two options! You could easily have gone with the latter!" Kagome argues, Inuyasha looks up from the ground, his forehead still resting against the stone of the wall. Kagome gulped, and shivers ran up her spine like they did yesterday. He only stared at her for a solid three minutes before going back to staring at the floor. He had no valid comeback. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. This was not what Kagome was expecting from the half-demon.

He turns on his heel, glares at Kagome and says, "Find me when maths starts." In a harsh matter, as if talking to her would make him sick in some way. Gaping once again at him for his rudeness, she watches as he walks away, hair swaying gently in the wind. He had to be the most bipolar freak she had ever crossed paths with. And a jerk too. Letting out a frustrated cry, she crosses her arms, and leans against the wall.

"What a cocky, ignorant, selfish bas-" Her little rant was cut short when she is suddenly drenched in red paint. Head to toe she was covered in red liquid. Turning around she is met with the one Rin described as Koga, starring at her with slight smug expression, that quickly turns into awe. Drenched in red paint, glaring at him in the eye, is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even if she is covered in red, thick, liquid. "What...the...bloody hell...was that for?" She questions, her voice was oddly calm as she takes small steps towards him. "Is this a joke to you? I just got kicked out of my lecture of the year! And now you cover me in fucking paint!" She roars, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pushes him against the wall, her face inches away from his own. Her eyes were a beautiful doe brown, yet they burned with hatred. "Did Inuyasha tell you to do this?"

Koga gapes at her, at her angered expression that took over her gentle face, he fact that Inuyasha had wanted him to do this as pay back on such a beautiful girl was honestly cruel. But the world worked in many - strange- ways. Growling, Koga finally breaks through his trance, and blushing madly, he pushes her away. "It was all his idea!" He chokes out, looking away from her, bucket of red paint resting at his feet. "Wha-whatever you do, please don`t take it out on me." Koga pleas, trying to act as if he was completely innocent. In all honesty he wasn't. He suggested the idea that morning, as they got ready for lectures. He hadn`t actually wanted for Inuyasha to act on it. But then again, this was the Delta Psi leader h was talking about. **That mutt actually was so brash as to pull a stunt like this. **Koga thinks, as Kagome wanders off into a rant about how heart-less and cruel Inuyasha was. He couldn`t help but agree to most of the things she was saying. Before he knew it, she was picking her semi drenched backpack and walking down the trail of pavement to the parking lot. "Uh...bye?" Koga grumbles, though he knows she won`t hear him. Turning to a tree near the sight of the prank, he glares up at the figure that is sitting on a branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree. A sly smirk broke across Inuyasha`s face as he jumps down and pushes Koga up against the wall. "I did what you wanted mutt face!" He growls, staring at him right in the eye.

"You sold me out." Inuyasha crosses his arms, frowning at the demon before him. "Shoulda stuck with Miroku, I knew I couldn`t trust a fucking wolf like you, damn it." Inuyasha complains, beginning to walk away from Koga. He turns the corner, and walks back into his lecture, being practically assaulted with screams of disappointment and 'I sent you outside!'. Rolling his eyes he plops down in his seat.

"Lech!" Sango screams, as her hand made contact with his cheek. She huffed, and turned to stare at the at professor as she continued to explain the many parts of a human brain to her class. Sango`s hand twitched, as Miroku merely sighed, slumping in his seat.

"Dear Sango, you don`t have to be so brash, " he pauses as she glares daggers at him, "It was not my intention to willingly make you uncomfortable in anyway." Miroku says calming, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek at the moment. Sango's eye twitches as her hand balls up into a fist at her side. "Sango, I beg of you, will you forgive me?"

"Rin was right, you are a lecher. It probably runs in the family too." Sango mutters, earning a fake gasp of surprise from Miroku. She rolls her eyes at him, leaning on the lab table.

"Excellent observation, my dear Sango! How ever did you know of that?" Miroku gasps, staring at her as if she had found the cure for Ebola or Cancer. Sighing a sigh of exasperation, Sango fakes a smile, as she writes in her notebook.

"A little birdy told me." She grumbles, and Miroku finds himself staring at her rear end. His hand suddenly twitches with the desire to touch. He tries to shake the feeling away from himself, he wanted to make a great first impression. Really he did, but his hand...well his hand was singing a different song. It wasn`t fair to him really -at least he likes to think that-. His mind and his brain should be to blame for his indecent actions, not his body. But bracing himself for the impact, he inches closer to her ever so slowly, and places a hand on her bottom. Sango stiffens up, and takes her pencil, jabbing its eraser into his eye. With a small hiss of pain he backs away and rubs his eye. "Touch me again and I`ll make other areas of your body ache in pain- and not your perverted way you dirty freak!" Sango threats, her eyes seemed to gleam in what looked like flames.

Were there really flames in her eyes?!

Ah, he must be seeing things now. Sighing, he goes back to work, "It`s the hand! I swear it!"

"Save it Miroku."

"But it is! I`d never really intentionally touch you there!"

"You`re lucky I`m nice enough to not report you to the police." Sango says, glaring for all she was worth at him. Miroku slumps in his seat, and sighs dramatically.

"I`ve had that happen before," He utters.

"What?!"

"U-Uh, nothing, my dear!"

"_Mhm..." _The amount of coldness in her voice, made Miroku stiffen up a bit, before he slowly relaxes.

**_Something tells me I`m in for a lot more than groping, _**Miroku thinks to himself before shaking the thought out of his head and raising his hand to answer a question.

"You don`t seem to talk very much." Rin says slowly, as she walks down the hall to her French lecture. She looks up at Sesshomaru who is walking slowly beside her. He simply narrows his eyes at her and proceeds to stroll towards the French lecture hall. Rin sighs, and hugs her books closer to her chest. "So, are you going to French too?" She asks, trying to spark a conversation, though she highly doubted that he would respond.

"Yes." He says, slightly moving his hand to pull down his shirt`s black sleeve to cover up his markings. Rin smiles at him, but he doesn`t return the gesture. Reaching her destination, she`s surprised when Sesshomaru holds the door open for her. Blinking, she smiles again and walks inside.

"Thank you." She says, earning a small nod from him before she sits down at the first available seat she finds. Sesshomaru gives her one last glance, before pulling his hair up into a pony tail and strolling down to the first row. Rin finds herself being slightly disappointed with his actions, but she shakes the feeling away.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" Rin gasps slightly and laughs loudly when she see`s Bankotsu plop down in a seat beside her. "I see you`ve met Sessh." He says, Rin raises an eyebrow at him. Sessh?

"Sessh?" Of course she knew it was a nickname, but she didn`t really think he was one to have a nickname. "He doesn`t seem like the type to have a nickname..." She begins, but is cut off by Bankotsu.

"Yeah, Sessh. We call him that. Inuyasha calls him Fluffy. Apparently when they were little, he used to walk around with a furry boa on his shoulder." Bankotsu has to fight back his laughter when Rin`s eyes go wide and she begins to laugh.

"A furry boa?" Rin snorts, clutching her stomach, Bankotsu nods and laughs. Turning a bit serious, Rin looks at Bankotsu and sighs, "tell me a bit about what he`s like and why are you in Sophomore French?" She asks.

"Dunno," He shrugs, before assessing her other request, "He`s a bit cold, and mysterious. Doesn`t seem to get along with at ALL with his brother, Inuyasha. His mom is literally a female version of him. Or at least she was, she died when he was three, but I`ve heard stories from Inu No Tashio."

"Inu No Tashio?" Rin ponders this. "Kikyou`s dad?" Bankotsu shakes his head.

"She just has that last name. Inu No Tashio is their dad. After the death of Sesshomaru`s mom, he got married again; to Inuyasha`s human mother."

"Wait, Inuyasha`s mom is a human? Doesn`t that make him a..."

"Half demon? Yes, it does. Sesshomaru acts like he doesn`t care about her, in fact he tries to act like he hates her. But I caught him calling her 'mother` once, a touching moment." Bankotsu covers his mouth when he realizes he`s said too much. "I`ve practically told you his life story."

"No shit." Rin says, turning to stare at the projection screen when class began.

"He`s a half demon?" Ayame questions, as they all lounge in Rin`s bedroom.

"A half demon with a terrible attitude, he made me miss my first lecture of the year, and made me late to Math!" Kagome yells, earning a pat on the back from Sango.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango says.

"I wll not calm down! He made Koga drench me in red paint!" Everyone in the room holds their breathe, that wasn`t good. That wasn`t good at all.

If there was one thing they knew about Kagome it was this;

She was a master at Pranks.

"Kagome, don`t do anything you`ll regre-" But Rin couldn`t finish her sentence, for Kagome had already slipped out of her room. Sharing knowing looks the three remaining friends follow her into her room, where they found her digging under her bed for water balloons. "Kagome!"

"Help me fill out these water balloons." She throws a pack of water balloons at each of her friends, and smirks. "And not with water- fill them with paint."

"Where are gonna find paint?" Ayame asks, snorting at the idea. Kagome points below her. "The basement?"

"No way, dude! The basement is a little too freaky for my liking." Rin protests, shaking her head.

"Do it, it`s not that bad, there`s buckets down there." Kagome rolls her eyes at her and shoos them out of her room. She turns around, and grabs her phone. Kagome opens her facebook app and clicks on Inuyasha`s name before sending him a message.

_**Payback`s a bitch. **_

Reading her message, Inuyasha`s amber eyes go wide, and he reaches over to a microphone, that is hooked up to speakers around the Frat House. "Red alert! I repeat red alert! Potential attack from Alpha Rho!" Putting the microphone down, he races down the stairs into the living room where everyone was gathers, humans and demons alike.

"Attack from the sorority across the street?" Koga asks, Inuyasha nods as he stands on the coffee table.

"Alright listen up bitches! Earlier today I pulled a prank on Alpha Rho`s leader- Kagome Higarashi! They pretty much want payback now - Shippo as much as none of us want to hear about how shiny your hair is you have to fucking listen! We aren`t going to let them win! Now, Hojo, Bankotsu, and Miroku- you`ll be incharge of filling up the water balloons. Sesshomaru, Koga and I will be incharge of pelting them with eggs. The rest of you pricks will use water balloons or that silly string shit!" He looks around at everyone who seems frozen in their spot. "Go Delta Psi!"

"Yeah!" With that everyone disbands and runs around the house in a frenzy. Inuyasha simply stares at Sesshomaru and Koga, before leading them up to his bedroom.

"This isn't a mature way to deal with such things little brother." Sesshomaru says calmly, Inuyasha just waves him off.

"But it is, when you have fun doing it." Koga says, earning a smirk from Inuyasha.

"Let the prank war begin, Kagome. Let the prank war begin."

**_A/N: I would coutinue, but eh I think this is a good as any place to stop. The little war of pranks will be seen in the next chapter, along with Kikyou who didn`t really make an appearance in this chapter -she`ll make a MAJOR mistake- and Myoga will be brought into the picture. Please Review and favorite! Thank you! _**

**_p.s this chapter is dedicated to MadameScropio for being my first reviewer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Within Minutes, both groups of University students were marching out of their doors. Inuyasha and Kagome were nose to nose, standing in the middle of the street. "Well bitch, not to brag or anything but we`re gonna win this war." Inuyasha whispers, a slight smirk on his face. Kagome stares up into his amber eyes, and laughs loudly.

"Keep dreaming, Takahashi. Women always win against men." Kagome pokes him in the chest.

"Who said sex had anything to do with this?" Inuyasha growls, poking her gently in the stomach.

"You can surrender and cancel this any moment, dog-boy." Kagome says, poking fun at the type of demon he is. Growling at her, he pushes her out of the way, and walks towards his fraternity. Huffing, Kagome stomps off west. As she reaches the Sorority`s front lawn, Kikyou comes running towards her; clad in a white see through shirt, and black yoga shorts that is about three sizes too small. Kagome has to fight back an urge to vomit then and there. "What is it?" She asks nicely, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

'I want to be on Inuyasha`s side." Kikyou demands, with a nasty sneer. Kagome snorts, and rolls her eyes at her. "Can I go or not?"

"Whatever, go if you want." Kagome then turns in Inuyasha`s direction and cups her hands around her mouth. "Kink- I mean Kikyou wants to go on your side," Kagome glances in Kikyou`s direction to see if she heard. Judging by the nasty glare- it seemed as though she did. "In exchange, you have to send over a guy!" She finishes the barging, and waits for his reply.

"This little bi- Hojo, go over." Inuyasha barks, turning an egg over and over in his large hand. Hojo nods, and jogs over to Kagome`s side, while Kikyou runs over and tackles Inuyasha. He yells a few words in surprise and smirks at her. "Lets get this show on the road people! Move, move, move!" With that, he throws the first attack over at the girls. He watches as it lands right on Kagome`s head, and she lets out a scream.

As she turns around, Inuyasha notices a murderous look in her eyes, he instantly looses the smirk as she grabs a huge water balloon in her hand and throws it over at them. As soon as she did, the war began. Water mixed with paint and eggs as they screamed, laughed, cursed, and cried. "You`re never gonna win, Inuyasha!" Kagome cries, as she throws a water balloon at him. He scrunches up his face as it explodes in it, red paint splattering everywhere.

"In your dreams!" He shouts back when he recovers, and throws an egg at her, but Ayame runs infront of her, and everything seems to slow down as she takes the hit. Falling on the ground, Ayame stays silent, before laughing it off and throwing a paint balloon at Inuyasha. He quickly ducks, and it hits Koga. Koga turns around, and stares at Ayame with wide eyes. Growling he takes an egg and throws it at her. Ayame skids out of the way, and the egg hits Hojo square in the back. Laughing Hojo turns around with a balloon and throws it at Koga.

The only one that seemed to not be parcitpating was Sesshomaru; he didn`t believe in such childish acts, not at all. So he stayed in doors, trying to concentrate on his French homework, with Motzart`s music blasting in the background to keep all the noise from outside blocked. Every once in a while he would check the boys progress outside his window, and mysteriously throw an egg at one of the girls. And almost always that egg landed on Rin`s head. Correction; he does believe in these childish wars, but he prefers to act them out in secret or participate discreetly. Chuckling darkly, he turned back to his homework.

It wasn`t going to do itself.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down lech!" Sango bangs her fists against his hard back, she screams and kicks.

"Ow! Now- now dear, -quit it!- Sango, don`t be so brash! I`m just carrying you to safety." Miroku responds, as he dodges eggs, and balloons alike. Sango continues to hit her fists against his back, screaming for him to put her down.

"And I suppose this `safety` of yours is your bedroom?!" She shouts, as Miroku takes her into the backyard. He throws her down on the ground, and takes the garden hose, Miroku turns it on, and before Sango has a chance to get up and react- she`s pelted with water. "You fucker!" Sango yells, getting up and running around the corner. "Take cover!" Sango announces, but of course almost no one hears her. Miroku laughs as he follows her around the corner, and showers almost everyone in sight with water. With shouts and screams of protest, everyone turns in the direction of Miroku, as he turns off the hose and smiles innocently.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha says, with a sickly sweet smile. Miroku gulps and smiles back.

"Y-Yes In-Inuyah-yasha?" Miroku responds, backing up slightly as Inuyasha stalks towards him.

"I`m gonna run you over with my car, you have a five second head start. One...two...three...four...-" He`s cut off when Miroku collapses onto his knees before him, and clasps his hands together. "Huh."

"Okay okay okay okay okay! I`m sorry, I`m sorry to all of you! I should have been more careful, spare me! Please!" Inuyasha smirks at his pathetic pleads of justice. Shippo shakes his head as he walks up next to Inuyasha, towel in hand he hands it over to him.

"Were you really going to run him over with your car?" Shippo asks, as Inuyasha takes the the towel and starts patting his long hair dry.

"Feh, maybe kid." He replies and turns, walking away. Shippo turns sharply in his spot, his face red with embarssment; he was seventeen! He wasn`t a kid!

"I`m seventeen! I`m not a kid!" Shippo cries, Inuyasha doesn`t look back, and raises up his right hand, baring a middle finger up in response.

"For a tweny year old like me? Yeah, your a kid." Inuyaha responds.

"But Kikyou is seventeen and I don`t see you calling her a kid!" Everyone freezes, and Kikyou`s face turns red. She looks around for something or someone to hit and her eyes land on Kagome. She did call her kinky-hoe right?

Right. So Kikyou charged at her, and latched her hand onto her hair, pulling her around on the lawn. Kagome screams, and kicks at the back of her knees. Causing Kikyou to fall to the ground, letting go of Kagome`s hair. Rin and Ayame rush to her side, and help her get up. The boys stare, waiting to see who would slap or punch first. Even Sesshomaru had rushed down at the sound of Kagome`s scream.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Ayame asks, brushing off some wet grass from her shirt. Kagome nods, and stares at Kikyou as she gets back up. "Are you gonna fight her?"

"Of course she is." Sango says, cracking her knuckles. "And I`ll be right there with her." Kagome shakes her head at this.

"I`ll handle her on my own." With that she takes off her earrings and dumps them into Rin`s hands. The boys 'Ooo' at the action, and whistle loudly. "Come at me, bitch." Kagome says loudly, standing still in her spot.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kikyou say, and stalks towards her. Kagome takes Kikyou by the hair, and slams her down into the ground, she positions herself on top of the slutty girl and slaps her. Seeing this, Inuyasha`s eyes go wide and he runs towards the girls, pulling Kikyou out from underneath Kagome, who was still reaching out despite the fact that Ayame and Koga were pulling her back. "Bitch!" Kikyou spits, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

"Whore!" Kagome yells back. Rin and Sango rush forward and block Kagome`s view from Kikyou. "Let me at her! I`m not done with her just yet!" Ayame shares a knowing glance with Koga. They can`t add more strength to their hold. It`d fracture -or break- her arms, and what good would that do? As if to get everyone to focus on something other than the violent manner at hand, Miroku throws in egg at the back of Shippo`s head.

"Slut!" Kikyou yells, Shippo turns around to snap at the person who threw the egg at him, but he stops when he sees Miroku signal between the eggs, and the water balloons. Instantly getting the message he grabs a water balloon and throws it at Sesshomaru, who stares at him with cold eyes, before taking an egg and throwing it at Bankotsu.

"Funny," Kagome starts, and winces as she feels Koga`s arms around her arm tighten. "I`m not the one who dresses like one." She smirks at look on Kikyou`s face. It was utter disgust; must have been disgust at herself, because unlike her, Kagome had yoga pants and a sweatshirt on. Not a see through shirt with a bra three sizes too small and yoga shorts three sizes to small. "What you got nothing to say?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha finally finds his voice, ignoring the eggs and water balloons thrown his way. "I think that's enough." He then turns Kikyou`s face up towards his to search for any damage. Finally finding nothing but a busted up lip -which he admitted to himself that she really deserved- he turned towards Kagome, and then glanced down at Kikyou. "Go to your room." He demands.

"But-"

"**Now.**" Inuyasha commands, and Kikyou huffs, sends Kagome a nasty glare and stomps up the porch stairs and pulls open the screen door, and shuts it closed behind her as she enters. Ayame and Koga finally let go of Kagome.

"Are you okay, princess?" Koga asks softly, as if to woo her; surprisingly this puts Ayame on edge, and she finds herself breathing in sharply. Kagome only stares at him; as if he`d grown three heads in one minute.

"Uh, yeah, I`m fine." Kagome replies, turning away from him, trying to fight down a blush. Inuyasha stares at the two; and like Ayame, finds himself deeply troubled by this and growls at Koga, his eyes narrowed at Koga, and Koga smirks at his response to his affection towards Kagome.

"Back off, flea bag, she ani`t yours." Inuyasha mutters, bumping Koga on the shoulder with his own as he walks by him. Kagome raises her eyebrows at his sudden outburst of protection.

"Albino Runt." Koga mutters back, flinching as he un-expectantly gets hit upside the head with a balloon, as soon as it hits him, purple paint. Laughing, Koga reaches into a bucket filled with paint, and throws it at Kagome. Kagome freezes for a moment, and then runs in the middle of the street -it was safe, because what person in their right mind would drive through a full out paint war?-. Quickly Sango and Rin take buckets of paint. "What are they..." Koga wonders, but laughs as he figures it out. Sango and Rin had thrusted the buckets of paint at Kagome, and the black and blue paint covered her.

Inuyasha throws a full carton of eggs at Kagome, and she takes a bucket of orange paint, and thrusts it at him. He gasps in surprise and takes a bucket of water near him, and throws it at her, everything seems to slow down as Kagome also takes a bucket of paint and water and paint clash together. Sesshomaru is busy throwing eggs at Miroku from around the corner so that no one sees him. "Stop!" Everyone stops as a loud -and very strict- voice. Inuyasa froze in his mid run into the street and looked over Kagome`s shoulder to see who had spoken. There, covered in egg, drenched in water and paint that slid down his black suit. Was a small man by the name of; Professor Myoga.

"M-Myoga?" Sango choked out, earning a glare from Myoga`s direction.

"That`s Professor Myoga to you." He says.

"I was informed by a young lady that a type of `war` has been going on for the past two hours. Both groups glup loudly. There`s only one person who is twisted, and angry enough to rat them out.

And that`s Kikyou.

* * *

><p>"But he started it! I swear he did! H-He made Koga throw paint at me on Campus!" Kagome cries, from her seat in Myoga`s office. Inuyasha does his signature, patented 'Feh!' and turns his nose away from Kagome.<p>

"Did not!" He protests, turning back to stare at her in the eyes.

"Did to!" Kagome hollers, her face almost in his.

"Did not!" Inuyasha replies pushing his face closer to hers.

"D-Did to!" Kagome shouts, her eyes move slightly down to stare at his bared fangs. They were shiny, and pearl white, and sharp.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Enough!" Myoga shouts, slamming a fist on his desk. The two leaders break away from their little growling match, an stare at the schools director. "Master Inuyasha, would your father be proud of this?" He asks, his question directed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha closes his eyes, flickers his ear, and sits back in his seat, muscular arms crossed over his sculpted chest.

**Master? **Kagome thinks to herself, and opens her mouth just as Myoga turns to her. "I`m sorry, Master?"

Myoga sighs, and shakes his head, "I served Inuyasha`s father for many years, in fact I`m his godfather."

"Served? So that makes you Inuyasha`s vessel in a way," She turns in her seat, and laughs a Inuyasha, who turns to her clearly annoyed. "Say! I`ve never met anyone who gets bossed around by their vessel."

"Shut it, wench. It isn`t any of your concern anyway." Inuyasha turns to Myoga, raising his voice on the last part. "Besides he`s got some type of authority- being my back up old man and all."

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome shouts, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Fine I`ll call you bitch then." Inuyasha responds.

"Funny, dog-boy." Kagome spits back, crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me dog-boy!"

"Fine I`ll call you bastard then." Inuyasha growls at the nickname, but controls himself. Myoga sighs.

"You two have the attention span of a chipmunk so I`ll make this short; whatever little rivalry is going on? It needs to stop. You guys live off campus, and in a public community."

"Actually it`s a gated comm-" Kagome is cut off by Myoga.

"Same thing. Now if this were to happen; let`s say outside a dormitory building. I would have been more open to this happened in a community; with neighbors of all background, ages, and likes. I`m sure none of them liked it when Alpha Rho moved in, and they liked it even less with Delta Psi now living there. The last thing they need is a rivalry between a frat and a sorority, that involves pranks." Myoga glances between the two fuming University attendees. "So shake hands, say sorry, and say sorry to the neighbors in the neighborhood." He motions between the two and they turn to each other, glaring.

"I ani`t apologizing for shit!" Inuyasha growls, and turns back in his seat.

"Do you really want to deal with your father?" Myoga threatens, staring at Inuyasha`s arm as if it was a piece of meat.

"No."

"Then apologize to her, Inuyasha."

"No way, old man!"

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Myoga!"

"Apologize!"

Finally giving in, Inuyasha turns and shakes hands with Kagome quickly. "Sorry." Kagome mumbles.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha responds. Kagome suddenly smirks.

"I bet I can apologize to all the neighbors first." She comments. Inuyasha scoffs.

"You`re on bitch." With that he gets up before she can even blink and is rushing out the door, sneakers squealing on the marble floor.

"Hey!" Kagome jumps up, and follows him. "By Koga!" She throws over her shoulder and runs after the half-demon who was long out of the main building.

"It`s Myoga! And I thought I said no rivalry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry it`s a bit late, school started today and I`m exhausted! Anyway, theres the chapter! Hope you like it and enjoy it as much as I liked writing it! Please review and favorite! Thankies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha groans and snuggles deeper into the heavy blood red duvet that covered his body. After yesterdays events in Myoga`s office, he was tired and walked straight inside to his bed once he was sure that he had led Kagome; though he doubted that she would even try to apologize so late at night. Yawning, his amber eyes flutter open, and he`s staring at the time on his alarm clock. Nine in the morning, the earliest he had ever gotten up on a Saturday morning. His eyes then shifted to a picture taken last year on his mother`s birthday. A picture for which he was genuinely smiling, happy for a short period of time as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her neck area. She had crossed her eyes, making a silly face as Inuyasha seemed to be looking down at her and- no he was not smiling. He was laughing, laughing as if she was the funniest person in the world. She still is. Silently chuckling, he covered his face with his duvet, before he uncovered his face and stared at the calendar on the wall. The new moon was today, he felt a knot form in his stomach. "Inuyasha!" Miroku`s voice coming from the other side of his bedroom door snapped him out of his peaceful morning wonders.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted back, kicking the duvet off of his body. He walked towards the door, clad in a white tee-shirt and red sweatpants. He swung the door open, sunlight spilling out around him, giving him a god like glow. Sadly, Miroku was half asleep and to him, Inuyasha looked like a goddess sent down from heaven. "What is it?"

"Will you b-bare my-" Before he can even continue, Inuyasha punches him in the stomach. Miroku lets out a scream that progresses into a high-pitched battle cry. Cursing under his breathe, Inuyasha covers his mouth with his hand, only to feel something wet and smooth glide across it. Disgusted, Inuyasha retreats his hand, and rubs it on his red sweatpants.

"We may be bros but my god- I`m not gay, guys can`t be pregnant and I`ve never, _**ever**_ licked your hand." Inuyasha spits everything out in one breathe, and Miroku grins toothlessly. "You`re twisted."

"Just as you my little flower!" Miroku reached towards Inuyasha, who panics and rushes down the corridor. He hears groans from other rooms, and one by one the boys open their doors, leaning out of the doorway to see what was going on. It was another one of Miroku`s sudden romantic feelings towards men. "Come now! Don`t be shy!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, pervert? Have you gone Bisexual?" Inuyasha hollers, racing down the hallway. Hojo squints, and looks over at Koga who`s next door to him.

"Miroku always seems to go for Inuyasha when he gets these morning crazes, does he?" Hojo inquires, Koga laughs, and replies with a nod.

"Yeah, but its nice to see him run for his life for once." Koga responds, wincing as Inuyasha clobbers Miroku over the head with a heavy biology text book, causing him to tumble onto the wood floor.

"For once! Just once! Can you not try to rape me in the morning?!" Inuyasha growls, throwing the text book onto Miroku`s back, who lets out a strangled yell.

"I-I`ll try, Yash."

"Mhm." Oddly enough, he sounded like Sango -looked a bit like her too- as he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, a black eyebrow arched as he tapped his foot on the floor. Then Inuyasha turned towards the mass of college students, all of which were there, expect for Sesshomaru who had rolled his eyes when he saw what was happening and shuffled groggily back into his bedroom. "Who`s gonna make breakfast." At his words, half of the guys in the hallway coughed and sniffed, walking back into their rooms. Inuyasha`s eyes landed on Shippo. "Shippo-"

"Hell fucking no." Shippo says, turning in his spot, Inuyasha takes him by the collar of his shirt, and smirks at him.

"When the hell did I say no was an answer, stupid?" He growls, and if possible his smirk grows even bigger at the slightly frightened aura that surrounded the kitsune. "Okay then." With a flick of his wrist and a forceful push, the Delta Psi President lets go of his fraternity brother.

"Pancakes?" Shippo offers, with a shy grin. Inuyasha nods, as Sesshomaru finally finds the strength within him to get out of bed, and shuffle to the door. Opening it, he sticks his head out and stares at Shippo.

"You`re making the morning meal, correct?" He asks, Shippo gulps and nods. "I expect scrambled eggs and bacon." With that, Sesshomaru walks out of his room, shower cap and towel in hand as he makes his way to the shower. Shrugging, Shippo turns to find an explaination from Inuyasha, but notices that he isn`t there anymore.

Sighing, the boy walks downstairs, where he finds Inuyasha and Koga fighting over the tv remote. "I was here first, mutt-face!" Koga exclaims, Inuyasha growls, and hits his forehead against Koga`s.

"I don`t care! I want to watch Adventure Time!" Shippo struggles to keep in his laughter, as he passes them to head to the kitchen.

**And he says I`m the kid! **With that thought, Shippo begins to prepare breakfast in the Delta Psi household.

* * *

><p>"Kikyou is still in her room." Yumi says, as she glances towards the grand staircase. The girls at the table sigh; even Yura, Kikyou`s best friend. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame don`t mind her; she`s actually quite nice, and isn`t a slut. "Seriously, it`s a bruise and a slightly split lip, not a full out package." She adds. The ladies sittig around the table nod in agreement.<p>

"Besides, she swung- or rather grabbed- first." Sango says, "She kind of earned it." Rin stayed quiet through out the entire discussion, until she couldn`t hold it any longer. Clearing her throat from her seat at the long dinner table, everyone turns to look at her.

"Inuyasha growled at Koga when he talked to you in the low tone." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Rin, trying to see where she was going with this. "He told him to back off."

"What? No!" Kagome bites her lip to fight back a blush, "He hates me!"

"It`s an act." Rin points out, Ayame grows restless in her spot.

"Either way, he likes her, she likes him-"

"I don`t like him!" Kagome cuts Sango off, standing up at her spot at the head of the able, Sango ignores her.

"If they were to date that would lead to a co-ed fratority." The girls hold their breath at this; at Shikon University, when a frat president and a sorority president date- their frat and sorority join together to form a fratority. When that happens, the two groups move into Shikon Hall; a huge castle build expecially for these fratorities.

"That`s only ever happened once." Eri speaks up after the long silence. Everyone nods.

"Its not gonna happen." Kagome says, as she slowly continues to eat her French toast. Ayame smirks at her, in a wolfish way.

"Anything could happen." She sings, laughing at Kagome`s horrified face. "I`m just joking with ya, Kags." Ayame says, slapping Kagome`s arm gently. Kagome smiles, despite the pain she was feeling in her arm after the supposed 'gentle' and 'friendly' slap.

"I know." Kagome.

"But..." Yura speaks up, "you guys would make a good couple. Better than Inukik."

"Inukik?" Kagome questions, "what is that? A ship name?"

"Yep." Yura says.

"Oh you guys would be lovely together!"

"The sexiest couple on campus!"

"I want to be a bridesmaid!"

Kagome found herself overwhelmed with comments, and she smiles shyly, a faint crimson flush creeping onto her cheeks. But shaking her head, she got up and clapped her hands together in front of her, getting the attention of her sorority sisters. "Alright everyone, we need to come up with ideas to apologize to the neighbors! Any ideas?" She looks around the room, and nervously glances out the window.

* * *

><p>"Cookies!" Hojo announces, Half the men in the room raise an eyebrow. "What? Everyone likes cookies!"<p>

"Hell no." Koga and Inuyasha say, Miroku shakes his head, while Shippo nearly drops a dish. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru share a look.

"Hojo, we aren`t girl scouts, honey." Jankotsu; Bankotsu`s eighteen year old brother points out. Everyone nods in agreement. A 21 year old by the name of Jim, walks by, and stares at them as if they had all grown three heads. He was new to the mixed race fraternity so seeing Demons and Humans converse regularly was beginning to get to him. "What`s up with you?" Jankotsu asks, raising an eyebrow. Jim only stares at the purple markings going down his cheeks. "I asked a question."

Inuyasha looks over at the guy, who seems frozen in his spot. "A new guy..." He smirks, and walks towards Jim, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, your the new guy right? Jim? Well Jim, I`m Inuyasha Takahashi. President of Delta Psi."

"But your a-a-a demon." Inuyasha slightly scowls at this, and shakes his head, smiling, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip.

"Only half, my child only half." Bankotsu snickers behind the two, he knew exactly what Inuyasha was up to. He`d scare him away- or hazing would be involved, but he`d most likely scare him shitless. Tuning his head and winking at the others, Inuyasha leads Jim up the stairs, and throws open the door to the room next to his. "My room is next door." With that he leaves the terrified to his own accord, and cackles as he hears him pace his room.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sesshomaru asks calmly; though there is a faint hint of amusement behind it. Inuyasha simply shakes his head, and waves him off. "You threw him in the sinner room didn`t you?" Inuyasha tries to bit back an evil smirk, and turns to Shippo, who was lounging on the couch, engrossed in an episode of Adventure Time.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asks, plopping down next to him. Rolling his eyes Shippo looks over at his highly ranked peer.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make cookies?" Everyones eyes go wide at his request.

* * *

><p>"Sango! You put salt instead of sugar in the dough!" Rin says, as she rushes over to the demon slayer, and takes the huge glass bowl from her hands. Rin dips her finger into the dough, and and then sticks it in her mough, cringing when an expected salty taste is felt. Sighing, she hands her the bowl. "Go throw that out and start again, Sango."<p>

Rolling her eyes, Sango goes and throws the dough in the trash can, she watches as it falls with the other burned cookies and thirteen different batches of dough that are 'too sweet' or 'overwhelming with chocolate chips' or 'too salty'. Half of the mistakes were hers. Really it wasn`t her fault- she was horrible at everything that had to do with cooking. Sighing, she turns around, and just as she does, Ayame whirls by, snatching the bowl from her hands. "Hey!"

"I`ll give it back later! I just need this to make the chocolate cookies." Ayame swears, setting it down on the nearby counter, where Kagome was waiting with everything already measured and ready to be mixed. Shaking her head, Sango turns around and looks out the window. Just in time to see Shippo, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jankotsu, Miroku and Koga walking out. Each carrying bowls filled with cookies, s`mores and macaroons.

'Kagome!" Sango exclaims, speed walking to Kagome. Kagome looks up from the bowl filled with chocolate flavored cookie dough.

"Yeah?" Kagome asks, licking some dough of her fingers. At this point every girl in the kitchen was looking at Sango.

"The boys have already baked." Kagome processes this for a moment, before she stomps her foot.

_**"Shit!" **_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about the super late post everyone! School has just started ad everything is kinda wdwiihfsehewhdwud for me. Anyway hope you like it! Please review, follow, and fav! _


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, life throws unexpected things at you; and in Alpha Rho Omega`s case, it was Delta Psi. The girls had done everything in their power to apologize to their neighbors before the boys could. They wrestled, screamed, fought, and tricked. But in the end, they still managed to apologize to a lot more neighbors than Alpha Rho. Surprisingly, they had won fair and square. "I can`t believe we lost." Sango breathes, shaking her head in disappointment. Inuyasha had actually played clean- which was weird seeing as he didn't seem like the type of guy to play clean.

"I know." Rin said, sighing as he sat down on the steps leading up to their house. Kagome took a seat next to her and sighed, as she squinted against the sunlight, to look into the fraternity`s living room window. There; she saw a large chalk board, random notes about tests and classes strewn around written on it, but in the center she saw the names of both the fraternity and the sorority written in perfect cursive. And then she saw Inuyasha walk up to it, his hand holding a piece of chalk as it moved cross the board, elegantly writing out the word `points` in cursive under each name, and then writing a one under Alpha Rho Omega, and a two under Delta Psi. She watches as he sets the chalk down, and opens his mouth to speak to Miroku. Quietly, Kagome gets up and walks towards the door, only to be met with an infuriated Kikyou- Jesus Christ how long can this woman hold a grudge? Rolling her eyes at Kagome, Kikyou huffs, and walks down the steps, across the street and into the fraternity across the street.

"Thank god Kinky-hoe is out the house, we refused to enter if she was in it." Yumi says from her spot on the steps; a chocolate chip cookie in hand.

"For once, I think I agree." Kagome says, and everyone turns to look at her.

"You mean to say you actually like that bitch?" Ayame asked? Her green eyes wide with shock. Kagome shook her head at her long-time friend, and walked inside, ignoring the whispers they were exchanging among themselves. Walking up to her room, Kagome noticed her window was aligned with Inuyasha`s, giving her a clear view of what he was doing in his room- it`s not like she was going to watch him or anything. That would be plain weird, but curiosity overwhelmed her and she slipped a finger between her blinds, and stares.

There she saw Inuyasha hunched over book on his desk, with papers and his MacBook open to Wikipedia- he was studying for a test they had on Monday. Her eyes shifted over to his bed-a four post canopy bed- however the hell he managed to have one was beyond her, but she saw Kikyou sitting cross legged on it, and then she gets up, walks over to him, and wraps her arms around his neck and leans in to his ear. Inuyasha simply ignores her, and continues to highlight important parts in the text book. Kagome finds herself snickering at the sight- there she saw, trying to et him into bed, and all he cares about is studying for the Calculus test they had. Really the sight was amusing. Then Kagome turns her attention back to Inuyasha; who she notices, has a tattoo on his right arm, a tribal print tattoo that wraps around his bicep. He turns, looks at her sternly and tells her something. Tears running down her eyes, Kikyou rushes out of his room, sighing, Inuyasha turns in his seat again, and resumes his studying. "Holy shit, did he dump her?" A voice says besides Kagome, causing her freeze up before looking in it`s direction. She`s met with Sango, who is still staring out the window, watching him study.

"How long have you been there?!" Kagome questions, scooting away from her. Sango laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I snuck in around the point where he was getting annoyed." Sango says, shrugging as she crosses her legs. "The real question is; what were _you _doing spying on him? He`s a demon you know, he probably sensed your spying. Even if he doesn't come over now, he`ll probably ask you at school on Monday. Don`t really want that do you?" Kagome frowned at Sango, mainly because she knew it was true. "Thought so." With that Sango shakes her head at Kagome, and walks out of her room. Blinking, Kagome shakes her head and picks out a text book from her bookbag, opening it to a random page and reading it.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and a black haired Inuyasha lay restless in his bed, his hand outstretched in front of his indigo eyes. His claws were gone, his eyes had turned indigo, his hair was black, his skin was tan, and his ears were human ears, and his fangs were gone. Not to mention he felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster. No one had dared enter his room, seeing as he liked to be left alone on these nights. Though these changes were only temporary, he hated them. It was midnight, and everyone in the frat house had already gone to bed, expect a few nocturnal or restless guys like himself. Getting up from his bed, he pulled on a pair of black sweats, and a loose white tee-shit, he put on a black hoodie, and covered his head with the hood. Groaning he reached under his bed for a pair of sneakers, and put them on, before he walks out of his room, and across the hall to Miroku`s room. "Yo, Miroku, I`m going for a walk."<p>

Miroku blinks, before pausing the movie on his tv screen. "It`s midnight." Inuyasha rolls his eyes at him.

"Well I can`t sleep." Seeing this a good enough reason to let him go, the vice-president shrugs. Catching sight of a soccer ball near Miroku`s door, Inuyasha takes the ball, and closes the door, before running down the steps. Only to be stopped in his tracks by Koga`s outstretched arm.

"Hey mutt-fa- whoa, you aren`t mutt-face, but you stink like him." Inuyasha smirks at his comment, and hangs his head, his bangs covering his eyes, as he chuckles.

"Maybe that's because I`m human, flea bag." Confused, Koga`s arm falters a bit, and Inuyasha takes this chance to push it aside and stroll out the door. Koga stares after him, and wrinkles up his face for a second, jerking his head back before shaking his head and walking up he stairs. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he puts his ear buds in and clicks on the Spotify application. He scrolls down his playlists before his finger taps on the playlist he had recently added and Silent- the original mix blasts in his ears. For some odd reason he enjoyed dance music. It filled him up with energy and made him want to do a lot of reckless things. Taking a deep breathe, he continues his walk towards the gates at the front of the gated community, that is, until he bumps into someone. Instantly his hands fly down to the girls waist. Even in the dark he can see her blush. "Sorry." He says, taking his ear buds out of his ears. He finally looks down, and stiffens at the sight, there, in his arms was a sweaty, sticky Kagome. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had a training bra on, she had a pair of gym shorts on, her stomach was exposed and he saw the hard abs on her stomach.

He had to admit, she was he sexiest women on earth at the moment. Kagome looked up into his indigo eyes, and his cheeks turned red. "No, no it`s my fault. I didn`t see where I was going."

"Funny, you`re being nice to me for once." Inuyasha mutters under his breathe, Kagome`s eyes go wide, and her jaw drops. She realizes who it was; but his usually husky voice had become smoky and she had to admit that the change in vocal range made him sound quite attractive.

"Inuyasha?! B-but your eyes are indigo, and you`re tan!" Inuyasha rolls his eyes at her, and uncovers his head, long, waist length onyx tresses fall out around him. "And your hair! It`s black! No dog ears!" She was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, yeah big deal." Inuyasha grumbles, and starts walking away, tossing the soccer ball back and forth between his hands. Kagome turns, and follows him. "Where are you going?" He snaps at her, Kagome stops in her tracks, and gasps before continuing to walk after him.

"I`m following you, I don`t really want to go home anyway." Kagome says bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. Inuyasha grumbles something about annoying women who don`t give up before narrowing his eyes, they trail down to the abs that move with every step she takes. **Holy shit. **He thinks, shaking his head a little. **She`s- I mean they`re HOT! **Not even Kikyou has a body like hers. "Liking what you see?" Kagome says, with a hint of amusement in her voice. Inuyasha blushes and looks away.

"Uhh, I-I don`t know what you`re talking about." He says, panicking as he puts his hood up, and puts in a pin at the gates, he presses enter and the gates swung open. The two college students walk through them, and stroll down a street. "Why were you out so late at night exercising?" Inuyasha asks, after a long moment of silence.

"Couldn't sleep." Kagome admits, and he raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Kagome nods at his response. Once they reach the soccer field, Kagome takes the ball from his hands, and starts running with it. "Hey!" Inuyasha laughs, running after her, he kicks the ball away from her, and runs for a net. Kagome had slowed own watching him. He was flawless, as if he knew what to do, and when to do it, he kicked the ball effortlessly between his feet, and at one point turns around in a circle with it, he kicks it up. He kicks it up and bounces it on his knees before he kicks it upwards and hits it into the net with his head.

"Holy shit." Kagome breathes, running up to him as he pulls off his hoodie. "You`re a natural!" She breathes, smiling at him, Inuyasha looks down at her, and smiles back. Her heart skips a beat -quite literally- and her face grows red. "Y-You could be on the national team."

"Originally, I was. But father thought I should get a proper education so..." He lets out a sigh, "Oh well, doesn't really matter, I'm still the best." Kagome rolls her eyes, and punches his arm. Inuyasha laughs and sits down on the turf, Kagome takes a seat next to him.

"You`re a lot nicer when you`re human, you know." Kagome whispers, Inuyasha stares at her as if she had grown two heads. She looks up at him with a smile. Slowly, he takes her hand in his own, and intertwines his fingers with hers. "In-Inuyasha?" At the sound of his name he kisses her, their lips crash into a searing kiss and Kagome finds herself breathless, and confused. Why would he do such a thing? But it felt so good- his lips against hers in a passionate, burning, desperate kiss. Finally they break away. "Why?" She whispers, gasping to regain her breathe.

Inuyasha was about to respond, when Shippo`s voice snaps him into reality. "What the hell is going on?!"

There, standing in front of them, was a shocked Shippo- with a smirking Sesshomaru at his side.

_"You have fucked up little brother." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here`s the next chapter guys! The whole cookie baking thing was MadameScorpio`s idea, so thanks to her! I`d also like to thank all of you for reviewing and telling me your thoughts! It inspires me to write more-honestly! Please keep reviewing, Following, and please remember to fav! Once againp- thank you to all of you! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was right; Inuyasha Takahashi had messed up. He had kissed the enemy, and enjoyed it as well. Blushing he opens his mouth to explain, but the only thing that comes out is a strangled croak. Inuyasha fixates his eyes on the grass, as Kagome looks away from him. Shipp was quiet, and then explodes into a fit of laughter. "Wait until Kikyou finds out about this!" Suddenly Inuyasha looks up with a murderous look.

"You say a word to her and you`ll never be able to have children of your own- fucking rat." He growls at him, Shippo gulps, and nods his head. Sesshomaru shakes his head at Inuyasha, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was then that Kagome notices the similarity in bodily structure between the two. The only difference was that Sesshomaru was made more of lean muscle rather then large, strong, bulging muscle like Inuyasha. Shippo`s body was a little bit bulkier than Sesshomaru`s, but not by a lot. Which somehow led to the question of- why were out so late at night?

"Say, what are you guys doing out so late at night?" Kagome questions, Shippo brings out a football, which immediately answers her questions. "Oh." She says, and slightly makes eye contact with Inuyasha before looking away.

"What were you guys doing out so late at night as well? It`s well over one in the morning." Sesshomaru says calmly, Inuyasha looks up at his elder brother.

"I couldn`t sleep so I came out here, on the way here I bumped into Kagome and she wanted to come along."

"And you let her?"

"The girl doesn`t really give up easily." Kagome snorts at his statement.

"You didn`t even ask me to leave you alone- or why I wanted to tag alone." Kagome says, Inuyasha stays silent. Sesshomaru`s eyes trail over to the net, with the soccer ball resting peacefully under it.

"You`re still trying to pursue that dream, brother?" Sesshomaru questions, his voice gentle. "Father told you to give up on it." He adds with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha huffs, and looks down at the turf.

"Whatever- I made it onto the national team, Fluffy. That`s something he should have been proud of- not bothered by it. I would have competed in the World Cup, Fluff. You know I`m good, dad knows I`m good, mom knows I`m good! Everyone knows I`m good at what I do! So why?! Why the hell didn`t he let me live my life the way I wanted to live it!" Inuyasha gets up, aggressively balling his hands up into fists at his sides. Sesshomaru calmly takes him by the shoulder, and pushes him down. Kagome watches in silence, along with Shippo. "Was it jealousy? Was he jealous that I`m better at it than he could ever be?"

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru mutters, and looks at him in the eye, "Inuyasha, father could never be jealous of his own son. His own flesh and blood- it`s like being jealous of himself. He was worried about you. Worried about the fact that you could take a bad fall, have a serious injury and not be able to play again."

"I`m half demon Sesshomaru, I get knocked down and I`ll get right back up." Inuyasha says, one hand around his brothers wrist.

"What if you happen to play on the night of the new moon, the world will know your dirty secret. I know you hate this- this whole human thing. So if not even you, yourself can bare this secret- imagine yourself if the world finds out about it." Inuyasha freezes up at the possibility. That was a major setback. "Your mother- she worries about everything that has to do with you. She loves you too much to let you get hurt, or have the world find out about this. He didn`t let you live your life the way you wanted because of these reasons- safety reasons, emotional reasons. It had nothing to do with jealousy. It had to do with protection. Of course, he still isn`t protecting us from the media." Sesshomaru sighs as if all the talking had made him exhausted. Inuyasha grumbles, and crosses his arms. Kagome sighs.

"Fool." She breathes, Shippo, Sessomaru and Inuyasah turn to look at her. "He was trying to protect you from these possibilities, and you still think he hates you. How dense can you get. " She gets up, eye to eye with Inuyasha, and she places a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes. "He doesn`t hate you, nor is he jealous." Inuyasaha suddenly gets the urge to kiss her again, but bites his lip and looks down. Shippo sighs, and shakes his head.

"Couldn`t have said it any better." Shippo says, earning a hit on the head from Inuyasha. "Ow! Even human he`s strong."

"I`m pure muscle idiot! Of course I`m strong! If I was demon right now I would have sent you six feet under." Inuyasha says, smirking. Kagome glares at him, but somehow, she can`t seem to glare at him hard enough. Then she turns to Sesshomaru, who seemed slightly amused by the fight between Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, you mentioned earlier the media. Does this mean paparazzi and stuff like that?" Sesshomaru nods his head.

"When your father is a famous writer- and in Inuyasha`s case your mom is a retired Victoria`s Secret's model, well you tend to get a bit attention yourself." Kagome`s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. She turns to look at Inuyasha.

"Retired Victoria`s Secert`s model?!" Kagome practically yells at him. Inuyasha takes a few steps back. "Who is she?!"

"Calm down woman! Fucking god! I ani`t telling you! You`ll have to wait and met her."

"When can I met her! Oh and who`s your dad! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Kagome jumps up and down like a crazed fangirl. Inuyasha rolls his eyes at her.

"Fine, I`ll tell you my dads name. It`s Inu No Tashio- usually shortened to InuTashio. So, InuTashio Takahashi." Kagome gasps and this time Shippo rolls his eyes.

"No fucking way. No motherfucking way! Inuyasha! He`s my favorite writer of all time! You guys are so fucking lucky!" Then she turns to Sesshomaru, "What about your mom?"

"She`s dead." He snaps angrily and turns around, beginning to walk away; Sesshomaru flickers his wrist, "Come Shippo." Groaning, Shippo turns around, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So you`re telling me you actually like those sappy lil` love stories my dad writes?" Inuyasha rolls his eyes, as they sat on his bed. "He`s such a sappy lil` hopeless romantic little shit. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why my mom even liked him enough to get married with him, do the frickle frackle and have me." Kagome laughs at what he said. "Seriously like I can imagine how awkward it must have been for him to propose." She laughs even harder at that. Inuyasha continues to ramble, taking on a deep fake voice, "`Will-Will you marry me?`" Kagome nearly falls off his bed, Inuyasha takes on a high-pitched voice, "`Omg like yes- wait why the hell are you crying?" Instantly Inuyasha is cupping her face in his hands , rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. He notices that she`s giggling, and then lets go of her, looking away blushing. Kagome calms down, and wipes her tears away.<p>

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turns around with soft indigo eyes, and her heart skips a beat again. "Why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha takes in a sharp breathe, and then exhales before he again cups her cheeks in his hands, "I have no idea." He whispers, smirking a little. Running a thumb over her soft skin, "I think it`s just- human emotions? I don`t know, it just sort of happened." He moves his hands to the top of her head, where he begins to play with her hair. Kagome turns around and allows him to begin playing with her hair. "It meant nothing, it was completely on impulse, I didn`t mean to kiss you, honestly." His tone was harsh, and blunt. But deep down inside, Inuyasha felt as though he was lying to both himself and Kagome.

"Oh." Kagome whispers back, "okay." Then, after a few moments of Inuyasha silently braiding her hair, she speaks again, quietly. Softly. Lovingly. "Do you love Kikyou?" She sounded like a little girl-curious about adult things. Inuyasha freezes, and stops braiding her hair for a moment, before continuing.

"Of course I do. Kikyou is- she`s a great person once you get past her slight attitude and slutty clothes." **Who am I kidding? I hate her. **Inuyasha thinks, "really, she`s a really good person, with good intentions. Did you know she's studying to become a vet?"

"I can tell you`re lying." Kagome responds, and then points at the picture of Inuyasha and his mother on his nightstand. "Who`s that?" Inuyasha glances at the picture.

"My mom." He says, his eyes glistening with admiration for his mother, as his mouth breaks out into a wide smile. "She`s the best person on this planet, she`s just so funny, and understanding. I love her to death." Inuyasha says, chuckling.

"So the exact opposite of you?"

"Feh! I`m A great person wench!"

"I beg to differ." Kagome responds, laughing. "I wonder if we`ve woken up anyone."

"Nah, everyone here are super deep sleepers." He replies with a yawn.

"Are you a deep sleeper?"

"Yeah, there could be an air raid going on in my room and I`d still sleep soundlessly."

"Same." Kagome says, laughing softly, "Once my cousin was giving birth, and I fell asleep next to her. Didn`t even hear her screaming, or the little brat."

"Oh look, we have something in common." Inuyasha points out.

"Yeah, I wonder what else we might have in common. Can you sing?"

"Actually, I can." Inuyasha says, and then sings a small piece of Lana Del Rey`s Summertime Sadness.

"Holy shit. I can listen to you sing all day."

"I`ll take that as a compliment. Play any instruments?"

"Nope. I`ve always wanted to learn how to play the guitar though, what about you?"

"Guitar and drums. Sesshomaru plays the cello."

"It`s late." Kagome says, noticing the time on his alarm clock. "Mind if I stay here?"

"No." Inuyasha says, Kagome is slightly surprised, but doesn`t question. She watches as he hops off of his bed, and walks towards a chair, and settles down in it.

"The hell are you doing?" Kagome asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sleeping."

"In a chair?"

"Yeah. " Inuyasha says, Kagome sits up in his bed slightly. "What?"

"Come here." Kagome says, laying back down, taking a deep breathe. His pillow smelled like lavender and jasmine.

"No I`m fine." Inuyasha replies, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha, come on! I don`t feel comfortable with you sleeping in a chair- it is your room and all."

"I`m fine, Kagome."

"Please?" Inuyasha`s eyes open at the pleading tone she uses, and groans as he walks over to his bed, and lays down next to her.

"Happy now?" He questions, looking over at her. Kagome smiles, and crawls on top of him, and kisses him. He freezes slightly, but relaxes and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back, whimpering slightly when she pulls back.

"Now I am." She whispers, and flips off of him, snuggling into his covers. This felt so wrong yet so right to her. Inuyasha smirks, and watches as her breathing steadies, her face relaxes, and she`s into a deep slumber. From up close, she looks so innocent and beautiful. Falling asleep himself, Inuyasha drapes an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning, sitting side by side was when Inuyasha and Kagome had exchanged words again after late Saturdays-early Sundays little rendezvous. "Hey." Inuyasha says softly, earning a grin from Kagome as she looks up at the now silver haired Inuyasha sitting next to her. Inuyasha smirks back at her, "A-About Saturdays...u-um events." Kagome`s grin turns into a frown, and she turns around to face the projection screen. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispers, trying to get her attention to focus on him again.

"Everything that happened on Saturday was a big mistake. You should have never kissed me, I should have never kissed you. I should have never asked to asked to stay the night." Her hands ball up into fists at her sides. "Hell, you have a girlfriend." Kagome says quietly. Inuyasha frowns.

"Kikyou has nothing to do with this..." He starts consciously, but he soon finds out that those were the wrong words to say.

"So I take it you broke up with her on Saturday?" Kagome says, brushing her bangs out of her face, she crosses her arms over her chest, and raises an eyebrow at him.

"No but-"

"Meaning- you pretty much cheated on Kikyou with me, right?" She points out, her Highlighter taping against her notebook quickly.

"I wouldn`t call it cheating..." he begins.

"Then what would you call kissing me twice and -and sleeping in the same bed as me!?" Kagome practically screams, getting up from her seat. Inuyasha gets up as well, his forehead pressed against hers.

"First of all- you kissed me the second time around! Second of all, you fucking told me to get in bed with you! You pretty much begged!" Inuyasha argues, growling under his breathe.

"Higurashi! Takahashi! Professor Myoga`s office! Now!" The professor yells at the two, mumbling under their breathes, Kagome and Inuyasha pick up their books and notes, along with their bookbags and stalk out of the room.

"Way to go genius, you got us kicked out again." Kagome mutters under her breathe as they march off towards Myoga`s office. Inuyasha growls as they walk around the corner.

"I feel like I`m back in highschool, being marched off to the principals office." Inuyasha says, as they walk past a culinary class. Kagome humphs in response.

* * *

><p>"Koga! I`m pretty sure the chicken goes in egg before you flour it!" Ayame whines, trying to get Koga to let go of the chicken. Koga growls in response, and jerks the chicken over the flour, Ayame moves his hand over the beaten egg.<p>

"No! Flour first! Then the egg!" Koga protests, moving his hand back over the flour. Ayame moves it back over the egg. "Let go! I know what I`m doing!" He shouts, jerking his hand back, the piece of chicken falls straight onto Jankotsu`s head, who slowly turns around and glares at Koga. "Sorry, Jankotsu." Koga says, smiling apologetically as he walks over and takes the chicken off of his head.

"Yeah, sure." Jankotsu responds, and turns back to the carrot sitting on the cupboard, Koga turns, and walks back to Ayame, he throws the piece of chicken into the flour.

"Koga!" Ayame says, gasping as he throws the chicken into the flour.

"Now what did I do?!" Koga screams, everyone stops what they were doing, other than Jankotsu who is quite used to his screaming. Ayame takes the chicken out of the flour, and waves it in front of him.

"The chicken hit Jankotsu on the head! You can`t make it now! Get a new piece from the fridge!" Ayame points at the fridge behind her, Koga blinks, grumbles, takes the chicken and throws it -with a flicker of his hand- into the trash can under the table. Sighing heavily he stalks up to the fridge behind Ayame and throws open the refrigerator door, he reaches inside and takes out a pack of chicken.

"Stupid, woman." Koga mutters, as he throws the pack of chicken with a sarcastic smile onto the cutting board.

"Now," Ayame starts, smiling at him sweetly, "that wasn`t so bad was it?" Koga snorts at her in response.

"Whatever." He says.

* * *

><p>"You still freaking started it in my mind." Inuyasha mutters, as they stand in front of Myoga`s office. Both the young adult and teenager share apprehensive looks, before Inuyasha reaches, and opens the door. "Myoga." He says, plopping down in a chair in front of Myoga`s desk, "Hey, ya little flea." Myoga suddenly bursts awake from his nap and blinks his eyes at Inuyasha, fixing his glasses on his nose.<p>

"M-Master I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Myoga`s eyes go wide, as he sees Kagome walk in behind Inuyasha and sit down beside him. "L-Lady Higurashi." He greets her, and then looks between the two, "How did you manage to get such a girl at your side, Master Inuyasha?" Inuyasha straightens in his seat, and glares daggers at Myoga.

"She anit my woman, old man." He mutters, and flips his hair over his shoulder, "Kikyou is." Kagome nearly vomits at her name.

"Ah, yes, Priestess Kikyou." Myoga smiles to himself as he nods his head slowly, "she has a unique since of style."

"Wait, that bitch is a priestess?" Kagome gasps, looking at Inuyasha, "She doesn`t dress none too holy." Inuyasha throws back his head and laughs, loudly, robustly, as if what she had said was the funniest thing ever. Kagome soon joins his laughter.

"Now," Myoga says, when the laughing duo seems to have finally calm down. "Why are you two here?" Instantly, Inuyasha and Kagome freeze in their spots, and stare at each other, as if having a conversation with their eyes.

_Tell him the truth? _Kagome raised her eyebrows, her eyes worried, Inuyasha rolled his amber orbs.

_No! Lets tell him a lie! _Inuyasha gritted his teeth, and his eyes darted over to Myoga, Kagome nodded.

_Right. _Kagome turns to Myoga, and looks over at Inuyasha for a second before speaking, "We uh- came here to pick up some mail!" Myoga raises an eyebrow, Inuyasha opens an eye, and sits the right way in his seat, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his legs.

"Just- we think that you might have some important mail for us." Inuyasha says, and Myoga squints, nodding his head.

"Uh, yeah." He reaches into his drawer and pulls out two envelopes, "Some from your father, Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha seemed slightly surprised but takes the envelope in his hand. Then Myoga turns to Kagome with a frown, "A letter from your mother Kagome."

"Geez, I thought people used email for this shit." Inuyasha mutters, Kagome hits him in the stomach, but she is the one who ends up wincing because of his rock hard abs.

"Shut up." She growls, and Inuyasha`s lips form an o.

"Feisty are we?" He questions, smirking at her, a fang poking over his bottom lip, Kagome glares daggers at him. Inuyasha chuckles darkly, and shakes his head at her.

"Thanks Myoga." Kagome says, and gathers up her red and white book bag from the floor, Inuyasha picks up his burgundy colored book bag and follows her out the door.

"Bye-bye now students." With them gone, Myoga props his feet up on his desk, and begins to fall asleep before he sits up and scratches his chin, "Weren't they supposed to be in Astronomy..." he wonders, but shrugs the feeling off and returns to his previous position, his feet propped on the desk, and hands behind his head, Myoga fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Women have one Y chromosome and one X right?" Miroku asked Sango, and she sighed, looking up from her paper with a bored expression on her face. "Right?" Miroku asks again, and Sango snaps out of her trance and looks over at him, with wide doe eyes and her lips pressed together.<p>

"Come again?" She asks, and freezes up when she feels the hand on her rear end, a vein sticking out of her temple, and a disgusted face, Sango slaps him hard across the cheek, the sound echoes around the room, and every other student in the room turns around to stare at the two. "Lecher! If you touch me there again I will fucking cut off both of your hands, got it?" Sango growls at him dangerously, before she turns in her chair, and begin writing again, a soft smile visible on her features, as she answers his question while he groans in pain. "By the way, women have two X chromosomes."

"T-Thank y-you l-lady Sango." Miroku croaks out, taking his pen in his hand and beginning to write in his notebook, a small smile on his lips as he sighs pleasantly, rubbing the sore red spot on his cheek.

* * *

><p>"That, is grammatically incorrect." Sesshomaru says softly, taking Rin`s pen and crossing out her writing, "They have got- is incorrect in this concept, They have gotten is correct." He writes the correct way on her test, and looks up to see if the professor was looking, luckily she wasn`t. Giving her a small nod, Sesshomaru turns back to his own test, racing through it. Rin blinks, and looks down at her test, his handwriting had somehow looked amazingly at her own, smiling she continued on her test. Getting up, Rin walks up to the professor`s desk and hands her the assignment before she walks towards the door, standing outside, Rin debates weather or not she should thank Sesshomaru.<p>

"Should I..." Rin mutters, and turns to look at the door, "Yeah, I think I should." So with that thought in mind. Rin waited by the door, until she saw the silver haired Sesshomaru walked through the double doors no more than five minutes later. An English textbook in hand, he stops, eyes widened a bit as Rin stands infront of him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" He questions, fixating his cold, calculating eyes on the petite girl by the name of Rin; Sesshomaru finds that his heart rate seems to quicken at the sight of her. It shouldn`t be happening.

"I just um- wanted to thank you for helping me on the test. I thought that I wouldn`t get through that question." Rin smiles at him. Sesshomaru simply nods at her, and watches as she walks out of the sight. "Rin." He calls, his voice stern yet loud as he slowly walks over to her.

"Yes?" Rin asks, looking up into his amber eyes.

"Would you like a ride home?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha`s eyes skimmed over the letter he was went from his father. It was nothing important, he just wanted to see -or rather know, because as far as he knew, his old man didn`t have super awesome eyesight-. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha tosses the letter over his shoulder into the backseat of his car. Turning it on, he leans his head back, and closes his eyes. The sudden urge to just have a random party washed over him, but he shakes his head. "No," he mutters to himself, "no fucking parties." Soft rapping on his window breaks his out of his thoughts. He looks over, and puts on a fake smile when he sees Kikyou`s face -along with the thousand pounds of make-up on her face-.<p>

Kikyou crosses and hops into the passengers side of his car, "hey babe." she says, and peeks him on the cheek. Inuyasha grins at her, and interlocks their fingers. "So- how`d you do on the stupid test you were studying for?" She asks, a nasty scowl on her face. Inuyasha flickers an ear at her and turns his head slightly to look at her.

"Baby, you know I didn`t mean to scream at you." He admits softly, and Kikyou snorts, then she changes the subject.

"When will my Chanel heels be in babe?" Inuyasha almost rolls his eyes, a week before school had started she made him dish out four thousand dollars on three pairs of Chanel heels. **If she were Kagome, you wouldn`t have this problem, dumbass. **Inuyasha thinks, but shakes his head, **Kikyou is your girlfriend! You love her idiot! Fucking love her. Right? **While Inuyasha was having an internal argument with himself Kikyou was talking. "Hello? Yash were you listening?" Kikyou asks, her eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"What? No, sorry Kikyou, I was thinking..." Inuyasha trails off, as he stares out his window.

"About Kagome, weren`t you? Oh my god she`s such a bitch." Inuyasha growls under his breathe- okay. He doesn`t love her- he loathes her. She`s a bitch, and a whore and slut and everything that`s unholy and bad that`s under the sun.

"No, about other things." Inuyasha snaps, finally gaining enough energy to pull out of the parking space, and drive home.

"Oh anyway, there`s this party that`s gonna go down two hours away. Starts at midnight, it`s in the forest."

"Okay, and?"

"Inuyasha! Usually you`d jump at the chance of a party! Anyway, it`s been thrown every year by these two graduates. They graduated four years ago." Kikyou says, chowing loudly on her gum.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me."

"It`s like super cool! And paint is involved meaning we get body painted and it glows and okay okay- We need a super good DJ..." Kikyou narrows her eyes, worried.

"We?"

"Yeah, I`ve been helping out...and we need a DJ."

"Kikyou, I am not DJing at this stupid party- I`ll attend it, and get drunk as hell, but I. Am. Not. Being. A. DJ." Inuyasha says sternly, glaring at her as they get out of the car.

But Yash-"

"No!"

"You`re amazing!"

"I _was _amazing Kikyou."

"You preformed at Tomorrow-land."

"Once!" Inuyasha whirled around, and glared daggers at Kikyou. "I said no and that`s final."

"Inuyasha. Please? It`s only for half the night, after that we have another one and you`ll get drunk as hell as you said." She was stubborn. That was one of the few things he liked about her. He looks over her shoulder and watches as a figure ducks behind a bush.

Damn paparazzi. Sighing, Inuyasha walks into the frat, and stalks up the stairs to his room. Kikyou running up behind him. Once inside his room, he looks out his window across the street to Kagome`s room, where he sees her looking back. He makes a sign with his hands about a text and nods before turning to a closed closet door and pulling out a huge speaker. "Well? Don`t just stand there dumbass! Help me get all this equipment organized."

Squealing in delight, Kikyou skips over and begins helping. A few minutes into the organization, Inuyasha receives a text from Kagome. They had exchanged phone numbers on Sunday morning before she had snuck away to the sorority.

**What is it? **

Inuyasha quickly responds; **You like wild parties- so get your ass prettied up for one tonight. But before that frakkin happens you better get your butt into the forest in an hour- to help me set some shit up. **

Almost instantly he gets a reply; **Bring the girls? **

Inuyasha mentally rolls his eyes at her stupidity; **Of course! I`m bringing the dudes so... **

**Yeah, okay. See you in an hour? **Kagome responds.

**Yeah- oh and, stop listening to that K-pop shit, it`s hurting my ears. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Koga! That doesn`t fucking go there!" Inuyasha screamed, as he took his computer from Koga, and places it where it was supposed to go. He looks over the set up, and tests a few things out, including the Mircophone. He taps his finger against it, flattening his ears before he sings into it. "Hey there Deliha what`s it like in new York city..." He sets it down, and smirks before hopping over his equipment and jumping off the stage. " This thing...is...the size of a Lollapalooza stage what the hell!" He breathes, running a hand through his hair as Koga and Kagome hop off the stage as well.

"You`ve gone to one?" Kagome asks, her eyes wide, "No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes fucking way- the atmosphere at those festivals are wicked! Skrillex is amazing live, like fucking mind-blowing." Inuyasha says, shoving Koga playfully. "You gonn help me tonight?"

"You two were a duo? Oh man that explains having four of those mixer things." Kagome says, and shakes her head, "those things are freaking heavy, how do you move so easily?" Koga rolls his eyes, but strolls over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome stiffens- a bit uncomfortable about Koga acting as if they were a couple, but goes enough with it- only to see the look of rage on Inuyasha`s face. "What`s wrong Inuyasha? Jealous?" Kagome asks, arching an eyebrow. Inuyasha humphs and looks away- like a snobby rich girl that hasn`t gotten what she desired.

"Feh!" Was all he managed to say, as he growls under his breathe. Inuyasha was going to say something- when Kikyou`s ear piercing scream rings through the open field, "Coming!" He screams back, and glares at Kagome and Koga before leaving.

"He`s certainly jealous." Koga says, walking with Kagome towards one of the small tables that had neon glow paint. Kagome sighs, and begins o organize the colors when...

"That was a no touch!" Kagome and Koga whirl around, and hold in their laughter when they see Inuyasha and Shippo playing a game of volleyball against Kikyou and Yura. Inuyasha was at the net, arguing with Yura.

"Yes it was! Your fingers bent back! It was a touch!" She brushes her hand against the tips of her fingers. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, and takes the ball from Shippo. He steps back a few, and looks in Kagome`s direction. He smirks, and bounces it a few times, before throwing it up, he approaches it and jumps, spiking it straight into Yura`s face.

"Holy shit." Koga breathes, standing frozen next to Kagome. Kagome smiles as she watches him duck under the net and stand, towering over Yura and Kikyou.

"I told you, it was a no touch bitch."

* * *

><p>It was probably around one in the morning and the party was still going; music was blasting, Inuyasha was finishing up his last song, with Ellie Goulding preforming as the vocals. Kagome found herself lost in the crowd of people, dancing as if her life depended on it. Her hips swaying, she jumped around, the paint on her body glowing as she screamed along with the other two thousand or so people. Inuyasha himself was jumping around on the stage, counting the beats with his fingers before he made a drastic switch. The beat suddenly drops and chills run up his arms as he looks out at the crowd it seemed as thought at that moment, everyone had dropped to the ground , but got back up and resumed dancing. It was an amazing sight. With a scream into the microphone from both Ellie and himself he ended the song. He walks out from behind the table, and takes off his headphones, throwing them into the crowd. He spreads his arms wide, and they scream louder. "I can`t believe I traded being a DJ for soccer.." He mutters, before bowing. He walks off backstage, an arm around Ellie Goulding`s shoulders. "You did amazing Ellie. Like always." Ellie smiles, and laughs.<p>

"You`re lucky I adore your ears, Inuyasha. I wouldn`t have flown out if it wasn`t for the chance to touch your ears." She reaches up and strokes one of his ears, Inuyasha growls and rolls his eyes. He smiles at Yasmine from Krewella, and he and Ellie say hi before they walk away. "I`ve gotta get going, Yash. London is calling my name." With that Ellie is gone from his sights and is walking away. Taking a deep breathe, Inuyasha walks out into the party, receiving pats on the back and cat calls -even though he wasn`t a women but when you`re drunk, a guy with long hair looks like a women-.

"Brother." Inuyasha turns around to see Sesshomaru- silver paint twisting around his arms and stomach area. "Well done." He pats Inyasha on the back, and disappears into the crowd.

"Inuyasha!"

"Now who?" Inuyasha mutters, before he`s tackled by Kagome, who plants a kiss on his cheek. "K-Kagome." He whispers, and hugs her. She was covered in glow in the dark white, gold and red paint. Her lips painted a glow in the dark red. She smiles at him, takes his hand and leads him to a place where a girl is waiting with paint.

"Fare or body?" She asks, and Inuyasha turns to Kagome, who in turn takes his shirt and rips it open with her hands. The girl takes his shirt off for him, and Kagome hits him hard in the chest.

"Body." Kagome says, the girl nods her head, and takes a small pint of blue paint, and begins making a design across his chest. Inuyasha stands- frozen, watching as the girl delicately brushes his skin with the brush.

"She you`re girlfriend?" The girl asks, looking up with large green eyes before she averts her gaze back to his chest, trying to provent herself from drooling.

"No- she`s a um, I guess you could say friend." Inuyasha responds, watching as she switches to white -or silver paint he couldn`t tell the difference-. The blue seemed to fade a bit as it moved into white, the girl stretches over his shoulder.

"Turn around, " Inuyasha turns around, and he can pretty much feel her eyes bore into his back before she begins to paint his skin again. "You guess she`s a friend? So what is she? A friend slash enemy person?"

"I guess so." Inuyasha replies, playing around with his claws for a few moments. His ears flicker as Krewella begins to play Ring of Fire. He turns around at the girls command, and she paints white on his cheeks, with red droplets. Whatever she had painted, he had a feeling it was pretty badass. He glances over his shoulder, where he sees Kikyou grinding on another guy. He rolls his eyes. "Well, fuck her and her new sex toy."

"Girlfriend problems?" The girl asks, putting the small pint of paint back on the table. Inuyasha glares down at her with his amber eyes that seemed to naturally glow in the dark.

"You seem to know anything and everything that happens with me." He mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. She smiles at him, and takes a shot glass from behind her, filling it to the brim with vodka before handing it to him. She had one in her other hand. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow but shrugs, "Bottoms up!" He yells, and takes the shot, before walking away, throwing the shot glass over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" He turns around to the sound of his name being called from a corner, there he sees Miroku surrounded by two women, both clinging to his arms. Smirking, Inuyasha walks over to the three. "Sick design, bro." Miroku says, Inuyasha nods his head.

"Who are these two?" Inuyasha asks, the two women giggle, and one struts over to him, clinging to his arm.

"I`m Armani." The girl says, smiling up at him, Inuyasha smirks down at her. He had to admit, she was beautiful, even in the dark. "Your Inuyasha Takahashi right?" Inuyasha nods his head, glancing up at Miroku who smiles a bit nervously at them. "You`re like- super hot." With that she begins to kiss his neck. Inuyasha`s eyes go wide, and she pushes him against a tree, still kissing his neck. It wasn`t long until he feels a pair of teeth sink into his neck, and the sound of sucking blood is heard faintly under the music before he feels her cold, smooth tongue run over the wound on his neck. She looks up at him, and smiles at his shocked expression. "Your blood is the best I`ve had in years." Armani says, before grabbing his face and kissing him.

**What the hell? **Inuyasha thinks, as Killin` it begins to blast. He kisses her back- nonetheless she was an amazing kisser. After a few minutes of mindlessly making out with the girl, he pushes her away, "Uh, yeah I have a girlfriend." He shouts over the music, and walks away. Shaking his head he disappears into the crowd and feels a hand wrap around his arm. His head turns and he stares into a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes- Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome laughs, he then notices, that she is wearing a crop top, and a mini skirt. Kagome and Inuyasha both take a few steps back as a line of girls form in front of them. "Behold Kagome- A twerk line." He whispers into her ear. "And Jankotsu is joining too- how gay can you get?" He adds. The two watch as the girls -and Jankotsu begin to twerk. Inuyasha being a guy, naturally hollers at them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells, playfully hitting him in the gut. "I never thought you`d be so low."

"Relax!" He yells back, "I`m not Miroku!" Then he puts a hand at the small of her back, and pushes her forward. Kagome lets out a small scream and runs back to his side. "Oh c`mon, twerking is not that bad. Or are you just shy? Or better yet do you not know how to twerk?"

"I do!" Kagome yells back, and crosses her arms, "but it`s indecent." Inuyasha chuckles darkly, and takes her by the hips.

"This is indecent." Inuyasha whispers into her ear and turns her around so that her back is against his chest. As if rehearsed- he keeps his hands on her hips, and pushes her into him, Kagome lets out a gasp, her cheeks growing red. He lets her hair down, and it falls down to her waist. It was then that Kagome begins to bend over a bit as Inuyasha keeps slamming her bottom half into himself. Kagome straights after a while and turns around, as they dance together. Their faces inches away from each others.

"Now this is what I call fun." Kagome says, Inuyasha smirks.

"You know what`s better?" He asks, hands still on her hips.

"What?" Kagome asks, tiliting her head slightly.

"Kissing you." At that, Inuyasha crashes his lips onto her own, around them people holler, and whistle. Ayame and Rin were watching fromva little ways away.

"Holy shit- did he just." Rin starts, her eyes wide.

"Kiss her? Hell yes he did- he`s one _hot _dancer though." Ayame says, shaking her head. Sango runs up to them, laughing with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Hey guys!" She screams, a bit intoxicated, "What are we staring at?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome`s hot make-out session." Ayame says, watching as Inuyasha begins to kiss down her jaw, until he reaches her neck, Kagome lets out a scream, digging her nails into his shoulders. Sango seems to sober up at that.

"Inuyasha and who?" She asks, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Inuyasha and Kagome." Rin says, still watching with wide eyes. One Minute begins to play, and Inuyasha and Kagome break away, joing the jumping crowd. Kagome whips her head around, her arms reaching up to the sky. Inuyasha holds her from behind, dancing along with her.

"What the hell!" Sango screams, and watches them as well, she shakes her head. "Am I the only one who notices that he has the best design out of everyone here? Like I thought Kagome had a hot ass design." She says, watching as Inuyasha parted his hair, and she can see the design clearly. At the small of his back, the white paint turns upwards and come together to form a fire in the middle of his back. Ayame and Rin agree, nodding their heads.

* * *

><p>He watches from afar as her hips sway, her hands reach up to the sky, as she screams out the lyrics and dances. Her raven hair swaying behind her. A smile crosses his face- until he sees the man standing with his hands on her hips in a protective way, behind her. His amber eyes staring at her with intense emotion, they were literally glowing. His silver hair hung down to his waist, also swaying gently with each stride he took. The ears atop his head flickered and flattened every so often. The mans hand ball up into a fist, and slam into the tree beside him. "Damn him." He mutters- ever since he arrived here, he had fallen for her, the way she laughed, and danced, and screamed at the top of her lungs. But her eyes were set on the silver haired man behind her, she always seemed to flock to him, and he seemed to flock to her. "I want her." He mutters, taking a drink from his beer and throwing the empty glass bottle onto the ground.<p>

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha kisses her jaw, he smiles at her response, _"And I`ll have her."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: -Le gasp- Ooooo Inuyasha got jellyyyyyy! Haha! He`s gotten a little more friendly with Kagome is this the start of something new? And who`s that weird guy obsessed with Kagome? Find out next time on Girls Vs. Boys!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel fucked up." Inuyasha grumbles, as he stumbles and falls against his brother, who quickly catches him by the arms. It was three in the morning, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga where drunk, sweaty and still wanting to dance. Paparazzi surrounded the group of eight. Sesshomaru growls under his breathe, and Rin -as commanded- stays by his side the entire time. Inuyasha wriggles out of Sesshomaru`s grasp, and stumbles over to Koga, Koga had his hair out of it`s usual ponytail, and it was down, dangling just above the middle of his back. "Koga!" Inuyasha screams, and Koga turns in his direction, drunken blue eyes turned in Inuyasha`s direction and a slight blush set into his cheeks. Without warning- Inuyasha took his wrist and pulled him towards his chest and crashed his lips onto Koga`s.

Everyone.

_Stopped. _

The people watching, stopped what they were doing, and watched as the two males kissed like it was nobody`s business. Sesshomaru covered Rin`s eyes with a large, clawed hand, his own eyes wide at his drunken brother`s actions. Miroku was laughing loudly, and soon the crowd joined in hoots and whistles. Sesshomaru made no move to break them free- he was for once, frozen to his spot. Sango, grabbed Kagome by the hair, and crashed her lips onto Kagome`s. "What is this? A kiss fest?" He grumbles, as he pushes the paparazzi away, talking in a stern and loud voice.

"Sessomaru did you know your brother was gay?"

"How do you feel about Inuyasha`s homosexual action?"

"Do you approve of the relationship between Koga Wolf and Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Sesshomaru! Over here!"

"Who is this girl?"

"Why aren`t you with Kagura?!"

Kagura? Rin stops pushing people away and turns to look at Sesshomaru, hurt in her eyes. "So you have a girlfriend?" She asks softly, stopping in her place.

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru asks, he had ignored the question the paparazzi had thrown at him- simply because Kagura was his love interest a year ago, and they had dated for a short three months before splitting up. But of course- the media loves to stretch things out. "Girlfriend?"

"That guy just said you have a fucking girlfriend, Sesshomaru! Is this Kagura chick your girlfriend or not?" Rin shouts over the loud music, Sesshomaru glances over her shoulder, as Kikyou watches Inuyasha and Koga make out- disgusted. Sesshomaru takes her by the shoulders, and looks into her eyes.

"Kagura was my love interest a year ago, we dated for a few months, and went our separate ways after the few months, but this is media, Rin. People like to blow things out of proportion." Sesshomaru says, and then takes Kagome by the arm, pulling her out of Sango`s grasp. He takes Inuyasha by the arm, and pulls him out of Koga`s grasp. He takes their hands, and makes them hold them. "Stay here." He says to them, and they nod, giggling as if they were high. Well, he knew Inuyasha was both high and drunk. He didn`t know about Kagome. Sesshomaru takes Koga and Sango and makes them hold hands, and then Makes Miroku hold hands with Sango. Sesshomaru takes Miroku`s hand, and makes him hold Inuyasha`s hand. He then takes Rin by the hand, and Sango by the hand and begins to walk them through the crowd as if they were children. He could hear Inuyasha laughing hysterically with Kagome.

"Where the hell do you think you`re going with my Inuyasha?!" Kikyou asks, as she stood in front of Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Home." Sesshomaru says plainly. "He`s drunk, and sweaty, and hot, and shirtless- hell I have no idea where his shoes are. I`m taking him home before he gets himself hurt- or killed."

"Inuyasha is not drunk!" Kikyou screams, stomping her foot. She huffs, and crosses her arms.

"Kikyou, He smells like cocaine and weed and whiskey, and vodka, and beer. He. Is. Drunk." Rin pipes up from beside him.

"I`ve known Inuyasha since high-school! He is not drunk!" She stomps her foot again, and this time she rams it into a sharp piece of glass. Her food begins to bleed and Kikyou screams in pain.

"I`ve known him since he was born, he`s drunk. I win." Smirking, Sesshomaru moves away, and begins to walk towards the space where their range rover was parked.

That`s when it happened.

In the time between Sesshomaru finally getting out of the crowd, and walking to the car, Kagome`s hand slipped out of Inuyasha`s and she was dragged away. Inuyasha looks down at the sudden emptiness in his hand with bloodshot eyes, and his hand slips out of Miroku`s. Miroku- not having Inuyasha`s sharp senses- doesn`t notice this.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Kagome cries, tears streaming down her face as she fights against the offender, his hands grabbed onto her breasts as he kissed her forcefully, Kagome gasps and slaps him, wheezing as she struggles to regain her breathe. Krewella had announced that their last song of the night would be Human.<p>

_Is anybody there?_  
><em> Does anybody care<em>  
><em> What I'm feeling?<em>

He continues to try to assault her, but she moves out of the way, nearly falling on the ground. Kagome screams as he catches up to her, and begins to kiss her on the neck. "Let go of me!" She cries, taking deep yet shallow breathes as she tries to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Never." He breathes against her neck. Kagome kicks his leg, but he doesn`t budge.

_I wanna disappear_  
><em> So nobody can hear<em>  
><em> Me when I'm screamin'<em>

"Kagome!" Kagome looks up from the ground with dull eyes, that quickly light up when she sees Inuyasha standing in front of them. With newfound strength- she kicks the man again, this time forcing him onto his knees. She runs out of his grasp, and Inuyasha runs forward. Hovering over the man, he punches him straight in the jaw. Inuyasha could hear the jaw shattering, the cracking and gurgling of fracturing bone. The man grunts, and reaches up, wrapping a hand around Inuyasha`s throat. It hurt- it really did. But it was nothing compared_ to_ the punches and death grips Sessomaru would put him in. Kagome covers her mouth with her hand, horrified as she watches Inuyasha drag the man up by the hair_, _and throws him against a tree. She flinches when she hears the cracking of bones, and an agonizing scream ring out. But much to the surprise of both Inuyasha and Kagome, the man gets up, and lunges at Inuyasha. "Why isn`t he unconscious yet!" Inuyasha wonders aloud as he dodges every punch thrown his way.

The man had completely forgotten about Kagome- and his eyes were now set on Inuyasha as he desperately tried to escape every punch thrown his way. Finally he was able to punch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He reaches out, and takes a clump of his hair in his hand, pulling Inuyasha`s head upwards to look at him. Inuyasha jerks his head back, and shoves the guy back, he reaches down and picks up a broken glass bottle. "Naraku!" Both men turn in the direction of a voice, a girl was running towards them, she was pale, with black eyes and short white hair. "What the hell has gotten into you!" Naraku ignores her, and turns his attention back to Inuyasha only to be slashed across the cheek with the broken bottle.

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_  
><em> Yeah I could use a hand sometimes<em>

With that gesture- the throwing of the bottle, the actual fight began. Chairs were used, tables were flipped, bottles were thrown at one another. Kagome and the girl desperately screamed at the two, trying to calm them down. To get them to stop. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, still frozen in her spot, watching with horrified eyes. "Stop please! I`m fine!"

He ignored her- though he could clearly hear her. He took Naraku`s head in his hands, and smashed it against the edge of a bar repeatedly. "Inuyasha! Stop!" He turned this time, ready to yell at her for being so annoying. Until his breathe hitched in his throat, and a bullet was shot through his shoulder.

Kagome went mad. She kicked and thrashed and broke free from the girl holding her back, and ran to his side, sliding on her knees.

_They say pain is an illusion_  
><em> This is just a bruise and<em>  
><em> You are just confused but<em>  
><em> I am only human<em> 

Inuyasha`s went wide, he started to breathe rapidly, his hand over his bleeding shoulder. He looked back to Naraku, but he was already gone. His attention was brought back to Kagome, the tears streaming down her face as she placed her hands over his cheeks, screaming at him. He cupped her face with his bloody hands, shaking his head at her. "I`m fine- I don`t care about my shoulder," he pulled her into a hug. "I care about you."

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathes, taking shallow breathes, "I was scared of you." She whispers, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

_"-I, I was so scared of you." _

_I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human<br>I am only human  
>I am only human<br>_

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru!" Rin screams, running up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stops helping Koga into the car, and turns to look at Rin. "Inuyasha and Kagome are missing, I`ve looked everywhere. I can`t find them."<p>

"Shit." He curses under his breathe, and shoves Koga into the car. "Drive them home," Sesshomaru throws the car keys at Rin.

"What about you guys?" She asks, looking up at him with worried eyes. "I can`t just leave you all here!"

Sesshomaru points at the car next to the range rover, "Inuyasha brought his own car, he has to have the keys, but I have a copy of the keys in my pocket just in case. With that, he takes off towards the party again, a million thoughts running through his mind. Although he doesn`t show it- Inuyasha meant the world to him. If anything were to happen to his kid brother he doesn`t know what he`d do. It wasn`t long until the scent of Inuyasha`s blood met his nostrils. His eyes widened in panic and he started off in the direction of the smell. And there he saw him. Embracing Kagome with his cheek on her head, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

_The night is bitter cold_  
><em> I wonder if you know<em>  
><em> That I'm sleepless<em>  
><em> Waitin' like a ghost<em>  
><em> When I need you the most<em>  
><em> That go unnoticed<em> 

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispers, speed walking towards his brother. Without warning he grabs him and pulls him into a bear hug. "I smelled your blood, and I paniced and I rushed over and- " He holds him by the shoulders, and frowns when he sees his brother`s face twist in an effort to keep down a cry of pain. "Have you been shot?" He growls, staring straight into his eyes. Inuyasha shakes his head. He removes his left hand from his left shoulder, and his eyes flash red at the sight of the bullet wound. "Who the hell did it."

"I`m fine Sesshomaru! The guy was hurting Kagome, so I stepped in-"

"And he fucking shot you. I didn`t ask what happened, I asked who did it. Who the hell did it?"

"His name was Naraku." Sesshomaru nods, and then turns to Kagome.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, Kagome shakes her head no. "Good. Are you drunk? Or have you sobered up a bit?"

"I`ve sobered up, but not enough to drive."

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes Yeah I could use a hand sometimes They say pain is an illusion This is just a bruise and You are just confused but I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human I am only human_

_The weight of the world is pullin' me down (Where are you now, where are you now) Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown (Where are you now, where are you now) I'm the only one left to hold on this earth Singin' this song but can't find the words 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru gestures for them to follow him. Hand in hand, Kagome and Inuyasha follow Sesshomaru, and after a bit of silence, Inuyasha asks, "Were you really scared of me? Was I that bad?"

Kagome gulps, and nods, averting her gaze to the ground. "Yeah." She responds.

_"Yeah I was."_

_They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human<br>I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OMG guys I know I`ve taken a super long time to post. But blame school! Anyway here`s the new chapter. Please Follow, Review, Fav and all that jazz! It means a lot to me. And my birthday is the first of October! -Gasp- OMG PEOPLE I`M TURNING OLD! Lol, see you guys later! **  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu,and Koga all stayed home from university. Rin tended to the girls whenever they complained about headaches or pain, Sesshomaru did the same for the boys. But paid extra attention to Inuyasha and his wound. Though he knew he had nothing to worry about, it still worried him that his little brother had been shot. Sighing, he takes out his phone, and sends Rin a text.

**Are the girls alright? **

After sending the text, Sesshomaru walks into Inuyasha`s room. "Hey little brother." Inuyasha flickers an ear in Sesshomaru`s direction- and looks away from the book he was reading. "How`s your shoulder doing?" Inuyasha shrugs. Sesshomaru sits at the edge of the bed, and gently brushes his hair out of the wound. "You`re healing a bit slowly," Sesshomaru says, frowning. "Shall I call father?" Inuyasha looks up from his book-that just so happened to be The Maze Runner- and shakes his head. "Mother?"

"I`ll call mom in a bit," Inuyasha says quietly, Sesshomaru nods and gets up, Inuyasha reaches up and catches his wrist in his hand. Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder, "Uh- thanks for worrying about me." With a final nod, Sesshomaru tugged his wrist out of his brother`s gentle grasp, and started to walk to Koga`s room. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He takes the IPhone out of his pocket, and looks at the message Rin sent him.

**The girls are just fine, Kikyou is bitching about her foot. But besides that, everyone is fine. Kagome is worried sick about Inuyasha. Speaking about him, how is he progressing? Any better? **

Sesshomaru leans against Koga`s doorway and smirks as he tapes out a message. "What are you smirkin` at?" Koga croaks from his bed, moaning in pain as his headache surged back, ten times stronger. "Are you sexting?"

**He`s healing a bit slowly- I think he might have shattered his shoulder. I`ve asked him countless times if he`d like me to take him to the hospital, but he keeps saying no. Perhaps it`s because he`s worried mother and father will come up from Southern CA and baby him. We`ll never know. Tell Kikyou to come visit her boyfriend- he wants to see her. **

Finally sending the rather text, he looks at Koga- bewildered. "Sexting? This Sesshomaru does not sext-especially with Rin." He mutters, placing the back of his clawed hand over Koga`s forehead.

"Rin? That short little adorable girl? You like her! Oh, man this is the best day-" Koga stops midsentence, groaning in pain. Sesshomaru chuckles.

"No, I don`t like her. Rin is just a friend of mine- we barely know each other. I`ll bring you some more aspirin- that is if we still have any." Sesshomaru mutters the last part under his breathe, but Koga picks up the statement. His eyes go wide, as he looks up at Sesshomaru.

"We`re running low on Aspirin? No we can`t! Those little tablets of cherry flavored Ibuprofen are by babies today! How the hell am I to survive-" Once again the scentance is cut short, this time because of Miroku`s scream for Advil. He knew everyone`s preferences in Ibuprofen. Inuyasha and himself preferred Motrin. Hojo and Koga preferred Aspirin. And Miroku and Bankotsu preferred Advil. Sighing, Sesshomaru turns and walks out of the room- leaving Koga to scream after him about his `precious pills`. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru pushes Miroku`s door open with his back, when he turns around a pillow is thrown at him.

"I`ve been screaming for five flippin` minutes! What the hell took you so long?" Sesshomaru glares at him, and picks up the pillow, tossing it onto his bed. Miroku sniffles, and coughs. Before quickly reaction down to the garbage can and vomiting into it. He looks up, with a red face and a runny nose. "C-Can I have some Advil now?" He asked, Sesshomaru groans and walks out of Miroku`s room. "Thank you!" He calls after him. Sesshomaru skips the visit to Hojo`s room. He was still sleeping and his room was literally the definition of a Unicorn`s insides. His phone buzzed in his hands.

**Awh :( , Kagome says that she`s terribly sorry about what happened last night. But I find it super unfair that he`d want to see Kikyou instead of Kagome- I mean she`s just super broken and looks really dazed. She talks but quietly. Kikyou just bitches about her foot, I`ll send her over right now. Speaking about bitching- how are the others? **

Sesshomaru smirks as he grabs a bottle of Advil and Aspirin from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He set them down on the counter and quickly tapped out a message in response to Rin,

**A few words; Kikyou times one million six , plus a few wailing cats. **

Picking up the bottles, he walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs, where he takes out two bottles of water. Hearing knocking on the door, Sesshomaru walks over to the door, and uses his free hand to open. "Hello." Sesshomaru says, when he sees a fuming Kikyou, Kikyou huffs at him, and limps towards the stairs. He looks across the street at Rin who was holding a sign saying 'shes a bitch right?' Sesshomaru chuckles, and nods his head before closing the door. He walks up the stairs after Kikyou and walks into Koga`s room. "Here." He says, tossing a cold bottle of water and the bottle of cherry flavored aspirin at Koga. Koga quickly catches them, and squeals in delight when he opens the bottle of aspirin. Sesshomaru them crosses over to Miroku`s room, and dumps two pills of Advil in his hand, and hands him the bottle of water.

"Why aren`t you just giving me the whole bottle?" Miroku asks, reaching out to get the bottle from Sesshomaru`s hands, Sesshomaru slaps his hand away, "Hurtful!" Miroku whines. Sesshomaru snorts, and walks out of his room. He walks across the hall into Bankotsu`s room.

"Hey." Bankotsu says, sitting up in his bed. Bankotsu stops highlighting his notes, and closes his laptop. Sesshomaru shakes the bottle of Advil in his hand, and Bankotsu grins. "You know me so well," He says, holding out his hands to catch the bottle Sesshomaru tossed at him. Sesshomaru shrugs, and collapses into the beanbag chair Bankotsu had setting the foot of his bed.

"Miroku screamed at me for not coming into his room exactly when he needed me." Sesshomaru says, Bankotsu laughs. His hair was not in the usual braid it was down his back, it was loose and wavy hanging down his bare back. "And before that Koga fucking complained when I said that we might be out of Aspirin, he called them his babies." Sesshomaru says, using air quotations when he said the word babies. Bankotsu laughed again and shakes his head. Sesshomaru glares at him, "I swear today I`m everyone`s maid, just because I decided to not get drunk, that reminds me how the heck did you and Hojo get back?"

Bankotsu shrugs, "My brother, Ginkotsu was there, so he kind of gathered up Hojo, Jankotsu and I and drove us home when he realized that we were drunk as hell." Then he rubs his eyes, and sits back in his bed. "But that was a fucking wicked party though. What time did you guys leave?" Sesshomaru looks down to his hand, and counts on his fingers.

"At about five am, after Inuyasha got shot." Bankotsu`s eyes went wide, and he leaned forward. "Yeah, Kagome was about to be raped and he stepped in and saved the night. The party was great- but it was dangerous."

"Holy shit, is he okay? Is Kagome okay? Where was he shot?"

"Shoulder. I`m pretty sure he shattered it but he won`t let me take him to the hospital. He won`t even let me call father and his mother to tell them what happened.'

"He doesn`t want them to worry," Bankotsu says, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stands, and stumbles a bit before walking over to his dresser, he takes out a purple shirt with a slight v neck. It had long sleeves. Bankotsu pulls down the sleeves to cover his hands. "Man it`s cold," he says and looks out of his window. "And it`s cloudy, is it supposed to rain today?" He asks, beginning to braid his hair.

"Yeah I think so." Sesshomaru says, in a monotonous voice. His eyes narrow and he catches a glimpse of an impressive looking sword propped on it`s side against his dresser. "What`s that?" Sesshomaru says, jerking his head in the direction of the sword.

"What`s wha- oh! that! It`s Banryū, a sword that I got from my dad. Jankotsu has a weird one, I forgot what it`s called but it`s snake like." He says, picking up the large sword. "It`s surprisingly not heavy. Dad said it looked like a pole-axe, but I said it looked a lot more like Zanbatō." Sesshomaru nods.

"You were right, it does look like a Zanbatō," Sesshomaru says, getting up. "Say, can I use this to hit Inuyasha across the head when he does something stupid? Which is always."

"I heard that, you good for nothing, dirtball!" Inuyasha screams from his room, and then lets out a weird noise of pain. Bankotsu laughs.

"I guess so." Bankotsu shrugs, "When you cross over to the netherworld."

"I`m a demon, I won`t cross into the netherworld for another thousand or so years, I`m only twenty-four." Sesshomaru says, and then realization strucks him and he glares at the human-turned-demon next to him. "Next time, remind me to _not_ help you when you have an awful hangover."

"Will do, Sessh." Bankotsu says between laughs. Muttering something about annoying people, Sesshomaru picks up the Banryū, and lays it in his lap as he sits down on the beanbag chair.

"Room for one more?" A voice snaps them out of their own little worlds, and the two demons look to see Shippo standing at the doorframe.

"Shippo, shouldn`t you be at school?" Sesshomaru asks, as Shippo sits down on the floor next to him. Shippo shrugs.

"Didn`t feel like it." He says, and then smirks at Sesshomaru. "Say, shouldn`t you be at school too?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha has a major hangover and got shot last night and some idiots got hungover too so I`m a maid today." Sesshomaru says.

"Shippo, it`s your first year of University, it`s not good to not go to class because you don`t feel like it." Bankotsu says, crossing his arms.

"No fair! You guys are all Sophmores and skip when you want!"

"Shippo, not even Inuyasha skips when he wants. He`s been studying hard everyday. Except for today, but he has a good reason. And I`m not a Sophmore- I`m a Junior." Sesshomaru says.

"If you`re a Junior why are you in Sophmore classes?" Sesshomaru punches Shippo on the head. Shippo screams and rubs his head.

"You have a big mouth." Sesshomaru says darkly.

"Agreed." Bankotsu nods his head, sighing.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, you think I`m having an affair with Kagome?" Inuyasha snorts, Kikyou purses her lips and nods. "We aren`t even married!"<p>

"But we will be!" Kikyou screams, Inuyasha rolls his eyes, and winces as he sits up.

"Oh, yeah okay sure we are. Don`t you think this relationship is falling apart?" Kikyou`s eyes went wide.

"W-What do you mean it-it`s falling apart?"

"Don`t you try to fucking deny it." He said sternly, looking at her with cold amber eyes. "I saw you dancing with that other guy last night. Inuyasha then turns on the tv.

"Now in the celebrity, Singer, DJ, and formal soccer play for the US national team, Inuyasha Takahashi was seen kissing his friend and DJ partner in crime, Koga Wolf last night at a party. Girls, you might want to grab a box of tissues, it seems as though he`s into the male anatomy." The reporter says. Inuyasha groans and takes out his phone, looking through his twitter and then he opens his DM`s. He had a message from Skrillex- a compliment for his performance last night. Sighing, he replies and then looks up to see Kikyou staring at him. "What?" He snaps.

"It`s Kagome isn`t it?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you woman! I don`t fucking like her!" Inuyasha screams.

"Good, she`s a whore." At that, Inuyasha throws his legs over the edge of his bed, and stalks towards Kikyou, Kikyou backs up against the wall. Inuyasha ignores the pain in his shoulder.

"Whore? Whore? You know who`s a whore? You are! You walk around with skirts and shirts that are five sizes too small, and you show a little bit too much cleavage! Kagome actually knows how to dress! She knows when to show cleavage and when to not show cleavage! She doesn`t sleep around! I know you sleep around! I fucking know you do! But you know why I act like I don`t know? Because I`m freaking loyal! And Since your apparent `boyfriend`, I fucking pretty much have to be nice! And don`t go blaming Kagome for being the reason this relationship is going nowhere," blood was beginning to drip from his wound.

"Inuyasha-" Kikyou stares slowly.

"Because it`s you! It`s fucking you! You`re the freaking reason we don`t work out! Get that through your head!" Inuyasha coutinues to rant about the problems Kikyou has with herself.

"Inuyasha-"

"Don`t fucking interrupt me! I`m talking!"

"Inuyasha your shoulder is bleeding!" Kikyou cries. Inuyasha looks down at his shoulder, an instantly a sharp pain darts through his arm and shoulder. He takes a few steps back, and collapses onto his bed. He starts to breathe rapidly.

"G-Get Sessh, now."

"Don`t have too." Sesshomaru says, rushing to his side. He takes Inuyasha`s head and rests it against his chest. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"N-No."

"Inuyasha," He says quietly, "You have to. We can`t take this bullet out of your shoulder here, it`s not safe. You`ll get an infection." Inuyasha smiles painfully.

"I`m a half demon remember, I can fight off any infection I get. Besides, Kikyou is a doctor. She knows what to do." Sesshomaru turns to look at Kikyou.

"I-I guess I can take the bullet out, but I won`t stitch him up. He is a half demon- my professor said that if someone is a half demon or full demon, no stitches will be needed after the disinfection and fixing of the injury. Because after that their bodies will repair themselves." Kikyou explains.

"Okay, fine, whatever Kikyou. Just get this thing out of my brother." Sesshomaru says.

"I`m gonna need twesers, hydrogen peroxide, cottenballs,, water, and a bowl you won`t mind having a bloody bullet dumped in." Sesshomaru nods, "Go, **NOW!**" wincing, he scurries away. Inuyasha lays on his stomach on his bed, his hair tossed over his shoulder. His arms folded under his chin. Kikyou sits next to him, he flickers an ear at her. His eyes glued to the floor in his room. "Aw, honey, do you feel okay?" Kikyou asked softly, rubbing circles into his back.

"I feel like shit." Inuyasha says softly, then turns his head away from her. Kikyou sighs and stares out his window.

**He`s thinking about Kagome...is it possible? That he could love her? No it can`t be! They`re completely against each other! But the way he looked at her yesterday while we were playing volleyball..., **Kikyou tightens her grip on Inuyasha`s blood red duvet, **No, she will not steal my Inuyasha. Even if it means killing her...**

* * *

><p>"He drove me mad last night." Sango says, rolling her eyes, "When Miroku is under the influence of alcohol his pervetness goes up to level one million and he can`t shut the hell up." Sango continues, sitting on Kagome`s dark blue duvet.<p>

"So- are you trying to say that you like him? Or that you hate him?" Ayame questions, picking at the green paint on her fingernail. Sango snorts.

"Ugh, no I hate him. He`s such a lecher and thinks he`s so fucking smart- it`s unbelieveable!" She says, reaching under Kagome`s bed for her bow.

"Hey!" Kagome says, sitting up straight on her bed, "don`t touch!"

"It`s sounds to me that you like him." Rin says, Sango acts like she`s scratching her cheek with her middle finger. "Oh fuck you too." Rin grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"No, nu-uh. Like is Kagome and Inuyasha." Ayame says, staring at Kagome with a sinister grin, "I`ll admit, Inuyasha is a super attractive guy. But last night, with the paint and all that. Holy. Shitballs." The girls laugh at Ayame. "What? Kagome if you don`t want him, I`ll take `em."

"I don`t get what`s gotten into us, one minute we`re arguing the next minute we`re kissing." Kagome grumbles. "But even if I do like him- I can`t have him- he has Kikyou, remember?" Sango groans in response.

"Girl, if theres ome thing I know, It`s that their relationship is not working out." Sango says. Ayame nods.

"Earlier today, a few minutes after Kikyou went over, I heard him screaming at her. Something about sleeping around. I couldn`t hear very well though, his bedroom seems large so if he screams the sound bounces all over the place." She says.

"His bedroom is large..." Kagome mutters. Rin, Ayame and Sango stare at her like she`d grown two heads.

"What?!" Rin screams, "You`ve been in Inuyasha`s bedroom!"

"Only once! After I went for that run, and never came back." Kagome explains, "I kissed him like twice that night too..." Kagome mutters.

"So last night wasn`t the first time you`ve kissed him?" Sango gasps, "my god Kagome, what else are you hiding from us."

"Oh I knew," Ayame laughs, "His scent was all over her. Didn`t you guys notice that the shirt she was wearing was about five sizes too big?" Ayame winks at Kagome, "I just didn`t make a big deal. Come to think of scents- he smells really fucking good. Like Eucalyptus mint and lavender."

"His pillows smell like Jasmine." Kagome confesses. The girls squeal. Rin waves her hands.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, what? Excuse me? Okay, time to spill the deds you obviously like him."

"Rin, we aren`t even friends- I don`t know what we are." Kagome says, **you know exactly what you are to him- a mistress, a toy to satisfy his desires. **"B-besides, Neither of us have any idea what the hell we were thinking, the first two times. Plus last night we were both drun- ow! Hey, Ayame, pass me the Ibuprofen." Kagome points at a bottle on her dresser. Ayame takes the Ibuprofen and tosses it at her.

"So whay you`re trying to say," Sango and Rin ask, "is that- none of those kisses meant anything to either of you?"

Kagome ignores the question, "Can you overdose on Ibuprofen?"

"Kagome!" All three of her friends cry. Then they sigh, and get up, planning another prank on the boys. Rin suggests pranking Bankotsu.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kikyou had finally finished taking the bullet out of Inuyasha`s shoulder, and was wrapping it up. "I`d advise you to not overwork yourself for the next couple of weeks." She says. Inuyasha smirks at her.<p>

"You know, I love it when you talk like that." He says, kissing her neck.

"Funny just a few hours a go you were calling be a whore." Kikyou responds, moving to stand up, Inuyasha grabs her hand, and tugs her closer to him.

"Well I was mad." He whispers in her ear, "C`mon Kikyou, you were calling someone you barely know a whore."

"Oh so now you`re defending her?"

"Baby, I`m not defending her, I`m just saying the truth." Inuyasha says, smirking.

"Maybe you should be a lawyer." Kikyou whispers back, "I think it`d be sexy if you yelled at someone in Court."

"Objection; I think my client needs to stop talking and kiss me." Inuyasha says.

* * *

><p>"I say we use this neon green, and bright hot pink and neon yellow." Rin says, holding out the vomit worthy colors. Ayame and Sango nod. "Okay, I get the paint, Sango and Ayame you girls get the rollers or whatever, now move! Home Depot closes in twenty minutes!" With that, Sang jumps into the cart, and Ayame pushes the cart down the aisle. Rin runs towards the stand where the man was waiting. She hands him the sickly color pallets.<p>

"Prank?" He asks, chuckling as he takes a bucket of paint out from under the counter and puts it in a machine. Rin nods.

"We should get black spray paint." Sango says, taking three bottles of spray paint as they zoom by the shelf. Ayame stops abruptly and takes fifteen packages and small cups and roller things to put the paint in. "Why so much?" Sango complains as Ayame dumps everything on her.

"Because," Ayame says, patting her head, "I have better idea, why don`t we paint their Frat house?" Ayame suggests, smiling evilly, "It`ll be the ultimate prank."

Sango smiles with her, "But we sure do use a lot of paint."

"I know, but painting is fun, and awesome. Especially when you get to piss off a tribe of hot men." Ayame says, giggling as she pushes the cart back towards Rin.

"Ayame?" Ayame turns around; and gasps. "What are you guys doing here?"

"K-Koga, we were just buying supplies to paint Kagome`s room." Ayame says, Koga narrows his eyes, but nods and walks off with a guy that had long lavender hair; a moth demon.

"Smooth Ayame," Sango says as she starts to push the large orange cart again, "smooth."

"I know." Ayame responds, flipping a long strand of auburn hair over his shoulder. "I`m awesome."

"You guys got every- whoa, Sango get out the cart. You`ll break it." Rin says, laughing.

"Are you calling be fat?!" Sango hollers, causing both Ayame and Rin to laugh at her, "Guys! It`s not fat...it`s muscle." Sango blushes and gets out the cart, helping Rin with the paint. "Why did you get fifteen buckets of paint?"

"Fifteen?" Rin asks, taking another bucket, "but it`s five of each." Ayame face palms; how the hell did her friend get though her freshmen year without knowing her basic times tables. It didn`t really manner anyway, she herself went through elementary and the first year of middle school not knowing her times tables. "Ohh, now I get it. five times three equals fifteen."

"Okay, you should stick to becoming a journalist. It suits you; and you won`t have to show a class how to add and divide; your math skills are cringe worthy." Sango laughs. Rin rolls her eyes.

"Well little miss Neurologist, I`m not that smart." Rin snaps.

"You aren`t smart? I`m the one in the Culinary school." Sango turns around, and pats Ayames head. She heightens the pitch of her voice and scrunches up her nose.

"Don`t worry Ayame, we need you in the sorority, who else is gonna make us food withut burning it?" Ayame glares at Sango, and crosses her arms.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango deadpans.

"Good point." Sango replies dully. "Rin, should I sent out a mass text to the girls." Rin looked at her like she was crazy, "Ayame thinks we should paint the whole house instead of just Bankotsu`s room."

"And then you say you`re the dumb one, that`s a brilliant idea!" Rin says, and nods at Sango. Sango sends out a mass text, excluding Kikyou, but including Hojo since he was on their side.

"Attention! Home Depot will close in five minutes." Ayame looks up and around the ceiling as the voice talks, and then turns to the girls.

"Well girls," She says, "let`s get fucked up." With that, Ayame runs, and makes a sharp left with the cart, Rin and Sango run after her.

* * *

><p>Koga and Moyromaru get out of the way as Ayame zoomed past them with a cart. "I swear those three are up to no good." Koga grumbles, squinting at them as they run away. Moyromaru looks at him.<p>

"Are they girls from that sorority that lives in front of us?" He asks.

"Ooooohhhh yeah," Koga breathes out, "and they`re all trouble."

_"Every. Last. One. of. Them." _Koga says darkly, Moyromaru blinks at him.

"Koga?"

"Yes?"

"We`re in the middle of Home Depot, that doesn`t sound scary."

"Shut up and let me have my fucking moment."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey guys! Okay don`t scream at me for making Sessh OOC but I want to make him different in this fanfic; I don`t want him to be a jerk to Inuyasha, I want him to be a protective big brother that worries a bit too much and cares deeply for him (though he won`t show it in public). Okay? Okay. (*wink wink*) Anywho! Heres the new chapter! Fav, Review, Follow and all that jazz! _**

**_P.S- I just noticed that this was the longest chapter ever! 4,000+ words! Woohoo!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, I`m fine, yes I`m sure." Inuyasha reassures his mother for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, that he was -in fact- doing well, and that he gotten his wound fixed. Sesshomaru standing just outside the door, smirked before walking to his own room. It was about one in the morning, and Inuyasha`s mother was in China- promoting her clothing line. "By the way how`s China, mom?"

"Don`t try to change the subject on me young man." His mother says, Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Inuyasha- are you questioning your sexuality?" Izayoi asks, as her large brown eyes looked down at a magazine in her lap.

Boom goes the dynamite. Inuyasha started to laugh nervously, "Mom, it was a college party and-" He was cut off, by a sigh.

"You got drunk, horny and wanted to have sex with someone in that moment right?" Inuyasha flickers an un occupied ear at his mother`s voice. "Right?" She repeats, her delicate, elegant and educated voice a bit firmer.

"I suppose so, mother." Inuyasha says, leaning out his window, he watches as Sango, Ayame, and Rin unload mounds of paint from the trunk of a car. He squints his golden eyes and growls. **What the hell are they up to? **He wonders, yet shakes his head. "Mom, I have to go." Inuyasha says, walking back to his bed.

"What`s wrong?" Izayio was instantly worried for her sons safety. Inuyasha shakes his head at his mothers concern.

"Nothing, but I`ll tell you when I see you in two weeks, Kikyou wants to see you too." Izayio holds back a groan, "bye mom, see you soon. Love you to the moon and back." Inuyasha quickly says. Sesshomaru emerges from seemingly nowhere and takes Inuyasha`s phone. "Tell my mom that everything`s fine." Inuyasha whispers to Sesshomaru, he knew that his mother didn`t buy what he said. When Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Hello mother, Inuyasha and I are dropping out. I got three tattoos, Inuyasha joined the Japanese mafia. He really is gay. And we haven`t eaten in a week. Love you, bye." Holding back a cackle as Izayio screamed on the other end. "Calm yourself, Izayio, that was a joke. We`re doing perfectly fine and are eating well." Izayio calms down on the other line, and then laughs.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru- I seriously thought that you guys were like at war, knowing you guys- and Miroku and Koga, you`d all destroy the frat in ten seconds. Thank god you guys are still alive." She laughs, Sesshomaru smirks a bit, and then sighs. "You guys probably have a lot of studying to do."

"No, we stayed home today and studied all day, we`re in the middle of a prank war with the Sorority across the street actually." Sesshomaru says, walking out Inuyasha`s room.

"A sorority? Prank war? What in god`s green earth are you talking about." Izayio asks, but then sighs and grumbles on the other line. "Never mind, tell me in two weeks when you see me, honey. Tell Koga and Miroku that I say hi!" With that Sesshomaru`s step-mother hangs up the phone. Sesshomaru stuffs Inuyasha`s phone in his pocket.

"Hey Sessh, what`s up?" Miroku asks, as he plops down next to him on the couch. Sesshomaru looks over at his friend, and fist bumps him. "Whoa, someone`s happy." Sesshomaru scoffs, Miroku snorts.

"Inuyasha`s mother has told me to say hello to you on her part." Sesshomaru says, reaching for the remote that sat on the coffee table.

"Oh now nice of her, tell her I said hello." Sesshomaru glances at him, but doesn't respond.

"Where`s Inuyasha?" Miroku asks, Sesshomaru shrugs his shoulders. "Don`t know, don`t care." Miroku glares at Sesshomaru and sighs, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell do they think that they`re doing with all that paint?" Inuyasha whispers to himself as he jumps up onto the roof part outside of Kagome`s window. He peaks in, and looks through the bylines just in time to see her take of her shirt, and turns away, "well shit." Sighing, he crosses his legs, and pats down his pants. "Great, Sesshomaru has my phone." Inuyasha grumbles. His ear twitchs as Kagome opens her window, -now changed into her pajamas-, his head turns in her direction as he watches as she stretches.<p>

"Wonder what Inuyasha`s doing right now..." Kagome whispers, and then grumbles, "duh, with Kikyou of course."

"Inuyasha is sitting right here, and Inuyasha would like to borrow your phone." Kagome screams, and falls back onto her bed, her face turned red with embarrassment. "You know," Inuyasha says, climbing into her room, "you shouldn`t think aloud." he finishes, stepping on her bed.

"You`re such fucking creep! What the hell were you doing outside my window!" Kagome screams at him, and slaps his leg, "get your shoes off my bed!" Inuyasha glares down at Kagome.

"Exqueeze you, Jordans are a way of life, they aren`t just shoes."

"A fucking expensive ass way of life that high people like you can get with the boatload of money you earn in a year." Kagome grumbles, she reaches over and gets her phone off her nightstand. "Before I give you my phone, I want a story." Inuyasha wrinkles his nose.

"Story Wha- no. What are you five? Gimme the phone." Inuyasha reaches to snatch the phone from her hands, until she places her legs on his lap. "Okay, fine. One time Koga and I were on tour and I crowd surfed and they dropped me, so I stole some kids bottle of Jameson and ran back onstage and finished the song." Kagome started laughing like no tomorrow. Inuyasha held back his own laugh; the only people to ever hear him laugh were Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, his mother and his father. For some reason- he found his laugh embarrassing. Well, Kagome had heard his laugh before, but they were drunk, and she probably forgot about it. "What, it`s not funny!"

"Y-yeah it is!" Kagome exclaims, laughing. Inuyasha snorts, and turns his head away. Before long, his eyes soften, and he starts to laugh with her. Kagome stops laughing, but he continues. His face turns red, and his magical laugh fills the air, light, happy, as if he`d finally been freed from something. Kagome`s mind flashes back to the night prior. The mans hands traveling her body, how the very sight of Inuyasha had given her strength, and how that damn song that Krewella was preforming fit the moment perfectly. She sniffles, and bows her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she silently cries.

"Danm, come to thin," Inuyasha`s ears flatten against his head, and his face drops. He takes her chin between his index finger and thumb and look at her in the eyes. Large doe brown eyes meet Inuyasha`s burning amber ones. "What`s wrong?" he asks softly, touching his forehead with hers. Kagome closes her eyes. "Last night, isn`t it?" She nods. Kagome opens her eyes, and melts.

"Kagome..." He starts, and brushes a tear off of her cheek. He moves closer, opening his mouth a bit, his fangs poking out, before his closes his mouth and gets up off the bed. His eyes grow wide and then he shakes his head. "I`m uh, I should go- I mean..."

"Yeah." Kagome whispers, wiping tears off of her cheek. 'Um, go see Kikyou, maybe she needs you." Inuyasha freezes at her words. **She really doesn't remember Saturday does she?** He thinks, before quickly walking out of her room, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Sango!" Rin whispers as the girls scurry across the street to the Fraternity. Sango turns around a little, balancing three paint jars in one hand. "They have demons, don`t you think this is a bit risky." Sango shakes her head at Rin. "What?"<p>

"Nope." Sango whispers back, "I have temporary poison -that isn`t actually poison it`s just a lot of chemicals- that can deactivate their high sense of smell for twenty-four hours." Rin smiles devilishly at Sango, and then Sango looks around. "Where`s Kagome?"

"Don`t know," Yura says beside Sango, "last time I saw her she was in the kitchen. That was actually a few hours ago." She adds, setting the paint gallons down on the grass. "Okay, Sango do you have a mask for Ayame and I? We can`t inhale this." Sango nods, and takes out a blue mask for Ayame and a green on for Yura. After they put them on, Sango went around the back, and opened the screen door.

"Geez, ever heard of locking a door." Sango says loudly. Bankotsu, who was in the arcade room playing a game of Forza on his xbox, turns around and shouts a string of curse words. Sango takes out the bomb and tosses it into the living room. Sesshomaru looks down to his feet where the bomb fell.

"What the- on for fucks sake!" He tries to cover his face from the smoke that comes out, but is too late. Miroku laughs loudly beside him. Snickering evilly, Sango runs out the door and instantly takes a spray can from the pile of paint. Shaking it a few times she begins to coat the brick wall with a neon, glow in the dark yellow, Ayame and Yura along with Rin begin to open the buckets of paint. Each of the girls grab a brush. Shiori -a bat half-demon-, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka grab spray paint cans. Giggling, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka spray the back of their hands once with the paint, before applying it to the frat house. Willow -a British tiger demoness in America on a student visa- laughs and takes a paint brush.

"I`m surprised none of the guys have come out." Ayame says, but her words are muffled by the mask she has covering her nose and mouth. Sango looks at her, and shrugs. "Please don`t tell me the fucking gas makes them like black out and shit."

Sango snorts, and shakes her head, " I`m not that cruel...but I don`t know how they react. I do know that only Dog demons and Wolf demons are super affected because they have a really high sense of smell." Sango says. Ayame rolls her eyes at her, and moves over to Yura`s side of the house. Yura was an art major, so she was drawing a picture of a snarling pack of wolves on the wall. Ayame smiles.

"That is fucking awesome."

* * *

><p>"You want to take a freaking vacation?" Inuyasha asks, his eye twitching as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kikyou nodded a bit, "why?" Inuyasha asked, "I don`t want to spend thousands of dollars on a trip to Jamaica or some place like that. Much less since it`s the beginning of the school year. We have a lot on our plate, alright? Maybe for spring break or something but not now.."<p>

"But Inuyasha!" Kikyou complained, "I have school! I hate it! Medical school is-"

"Drop out." Kikyou`s eyes go wide at his bluntness. The way he spat the words to her. Slowly he sits at the edge of her bed, 'I have a feeling your using me for my money, the fame I have, the respect I get, the comfort in my life. You use me for the shoes I get you, the handbags the trips, the paid for college tuition. The fact that you can walk down the red carpet and hang out with Rhianna, Beyoncé and Kim for a day don`t you?" Kikyou begins to panic. "I`m not stupid Kikyou. I know your game. And I`ll play along, as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell who that guy you were kissing last night was."

Kikyou holds her breathe, gulps and says in a low voice, "You win...you caught me."

* * *

><p>"You want a nerf gun?" Bankotsu, Koga, Sesshomaru, Momayromaru, Miroku, and Jankotsu were in a Toys `R` Us, and refused to go back home until they were certain that "Satan`s children" were gone.<p>

"Uh, Yeah." Koga says, and Miroku pinches the bridge of his nose. 'What? What`s wrong with wanting a nerf gun?"

"We`re in Uni, Koga. That`s childish." Miroku dead-pans, Koga flips the finger.

"Oh, but were standing in the middle of a TRU, and this isn`t childish?" Koga retorts.

"Why of course not! Not if you don`t fucking buy anything." Miroku says, and Sesshomaru rounds the corner with a cart full og nerf guns, popcorn, video games and movies. "They said its supposed to rain tonight." Sesshomaru says, Koga and Miroku gasp.

"The girls!"


End file.
